Puff, Ruff, Love
by Henryka
Summary: The girls move school only to find that an old enemy is around the corner. Will they fall in love? But the biggest question is: how will the fairytale end?
1. Chapter 1

"New school…." Buttercup muttered as she walked through the front door. Her sisters sent her a glance, the Power Puff Girls have had a lot of 'new school' businesses recently and it was because Buttercup had gotten into numerous amounts of fights, so they were forced to move school. Most people wouldn't be able to pull together the pieces of this situation, many would have thought 'But shouldn't only Buttercup move?' but Power Puff Girls stick together whenever they can.

Buttercup flicked off her black plimsolls off her feet, with them landing on the ground, with a thump. The Utomium house had changed drastically since they had been little girls, each room had been re-painted and had been redecorated. Buttercup plodded into the living room and found her place in her favourite seat, the green armchair. There had been debate about the colour of the armchair that they were going to buy a few years ago but after a rock, paper, scissors match… it was decided that it would be green…. lime green. After many hours a day of sitting in the armchair, a mould had formed where Buttercup's and only Buttercup's behind would be able to fit in it. She turned the television on, with Waterloo road flashing on.

Blossom wandered sadly up the stairs, allowing her long, ginger hair to sway to the side. She had not been as successful as she would had liked to be when it came to getting a boyfriend than her sisters. Even Buttercup had had more boyfriends than her, was it because everyone considered her to be a nerd? Blossom couldn't help to think about the fact that to everyone, she appeared to be an emotionless geek, she didn't want that impression to be given at this school, like it seemed to had been for the others. She shivered. The deeper she began to think about it, the more she had that nightmare draw closer. Blossom blinked and continued to walk up the stairs, she admired the light pink hall walls. It was _her_ idea to paint them pink…. there was little debate about it, the only person who over thought the idea was her father, he had not been fond of the colour pink since a young age.

Bubbles lay on her bed, staring blankly at the white ceiling. She was slightly upset that she had to leave friends behind but happy about meeting new ones. Her and her friends did have a facebook account so at least she was able to keep in contact over the internet. Her blue eyes couldn't help to let a tear drop. She had always been upset when she had to move, finally settling in then, she would lose everything. Starting over, again and again and…. AGAIN! Each move made her heart ache more and more. She was glad that she did know a person that already went to her soon to be school, in fact, it was said that they would be in the same form. She pulled out her black berry from her pocket and logged onto facebook. She then headed over to chat and began to chat to that friend that would be in her future from.

Bubbles Utomium: Hai. X

Ana Smith: Oh heuy.

Bubbles Utomium: omg were gonna be in same form, r there any hotties in there?

Ana Smith: yh

Bubbles Utomium: names plz

Ana Smith: well, one cooled butch

Bubbles Utomium: how fit out of 10?

Ana Smith: 7 but hecan be a jerk

Bubbles Utomium: relly?

Ana Smith: yh but I like him a lot so cya 2morrow, bye love ya

Bubbles Utomium: k, cya love ya 2

"C'mon Bubbles," Buttercup called up the stairs, tapping her foot, "We'll be late."

"COMING!" Bubbles shouted, running down the stairs. Bubbles was wearing a white tank top with blue, skinny jeans. Her hair was bunched to the right side with a clip to hold it, she had light blue slip on shoes. Whereas Buttercup was wearing a creased black and green lightning shirt, black skinny jeans and black flip flops, not to mention skull candy headphones being over her ears. Blossom happened to be wearing a short, pink dress with brown tights, her hair down. The three sisters set off to their new school and hopefully one of their last new schools.

Bubbles entered her form room with Buttercup by her side, it was strange that Blossom was separated from them, at the other schools; it had been the case that either all the sisters were separated or Bubbles and Blossom were in the same form. Bubbles took a seat next to Buttercup and they waited for the teacher to enter the room.

"Welcome to the new term, as you can see, we have two new students, Bubbles and Buttercup, please introduce yourselves, Bubbles first." The tutor said, with a smile across his face. Bubbles rose to her feet and began to introduce herself.

"I'm Bubbles, my favourite colour is blue and I have two sisters…" Bubbles grinned, looking around the room to see many unfamiliar faces.

"I'm Buttercup, I like M & M, not Justin Bieber and stuff. I tend to pick fights and I hate school… a lot." Buttercup interrupted but Bubbles did not seem to mind this action as she was actually running out of things to say. A few of the boys nodded fairly at her. After the register was taken a ginger boy approached Buttercup.

"Hey, wanna hang out at break," he asked her, she could tell that he was embarrassed, his face was bright pink, giving it away. Buttercup nodded, "let's walk together." Buttercup walked beside the mysterious boy whilst Bubbles walked along with the large crowd of the form's girls. As Buttercup walked, she listened to music but unfortunately she was stopped by a teacher only a few minutes after leaving the form room. She argued that she was new and did not the rules and to give her another chance however, the teacher was not having any of it and told her to hand over the headphones or get a detention. After not handing them to the what she considered to be annoying teacher, she was asked for her name, she merely replied "Caitlyn Sharp" and continued walking, the teacher called to her as she walked to her freedom: "I'll remember your name, Caitlyn and I'll never forget it." Buttercup couldn't help but grin and mutter "Sucker" as she reached her next lesson.

"Nice one." The boy laughed, rolling his sleeves up. That must have been the best way of getting out of trouble she had ever done in her history of being at school. The next lesson happened to be art, and seeing as it was a new term, the art teacher had put up a new seating plan. She called out names and pointed at the places where the students would have to sit. At chance, Buttercup was put next to the boy. She managed to catch his name:

_Brick Mojo._


	2. Chapter 2

"Brick Mojo?" Buttercup gasped… how did she know that name? She shrugged her shoulders; it was probably a name she came across on facebook.

"Buttercup, miss called your name?" Brick whispered, with a gentle nudge. Buttercup managed to get out of her trance and succeeded to answer the teacher only moments later. She had always hated being near the end of the register, it meant that she would have to wait for ages until at last, her name would be finally called out. The teacher began to write the task on the board with the class scribbling down notes. Buttercup looked around the room; she couldn't help but break the silence.

"This is boring," she told Brick, "very boring." Brick nodded, she was right after all. The teacher then turned away from the board and looked around the room, trying to figure out who had interrupted the silence. Not being able to work it out, the teacher gave up and continued the lesson. Buttercup searched in her pocket and pulled out some mint gum. And when no one was looking, she stuffed it into her mouth and began to chew it. After experience, Buttercup had grown to be good at not being noticed when chewing gum in class. It was easy… after all. She was the master of this art and that was for sure.

She glanced around the room. She noticed the poor quality of the art equipment, the paint pots were caked in paint with the desks scarred with graffiti. Was this a place anyone would be able to produce fine art in it? Buttercup shook her head.

"Young lady, please copy down the task and start drawing." the teacher said, with a fixed glare on her. Buttercup stuck her tongue out, she could do what she wanted, when she wanted after all, if it wasn't for people like her, that teacher wouldn't have a job as there would be no one to teach.

"Go outside, now!"

Buttercup scowled and ignored her, she wasn't going to listen to her a teacher who had jack-up trousers and a long white top. Yet again, the teacher told her to go out, and yet again… was ignored. This continued for the next few minutes until the teacher declared themself to be defeated by their own student. Buttercup lay back on her chair and plugged in her ipod, after beating the teacher in an argument and baddies in the past, she could defeat almost anyone and anything.

"Give me your phone and headphones now." the teacher demanded, drawing closer to Buttercup. Buttercup simply shook her head and turned the volume up. All the class sniggered and was now watching the situation. Yet again, Buttercup shook her head, she wasn't planning on giving in. The teacher walked over and reached for the ipod but Buttercup was ready for her and quickly dodged out the way and thought that putting her headphones and ipod away wasn't the worst idea. She blew a bubble with her gum to attract attention.

"Gum out…. NOW!"

This time, Buttercup did not disobey. Instead, she stood up and walked towards the teacher, spat out her gum and wiped it down their back. Various members of the class laughed, including Brick. Buttercup happily walked over to her seat and sat down once more.

"_Can we go now?" _

Her teacher sent her daggers and ignored her. The school bell rang. The students all stood up and left the classroom in a clump. Buttercup stood beside Brick, they were discussing the lameness of the previous tutor.

Bubbles walked out the room next to Ana Smith, a friend who had told her about the school in the first place. Ana had dyed red hair, with a side fringe to the right and a clip to hold it. Clothing wise, she was wearing a high, purple mini-skirt with pink tights and a tank top.

"It's hard to believe sometimes you're related." Ana laughed, Bubbles couldn't help herself to let a small giggle out. Ana was right after all, they were practically the opposite of each other. Bubbles went back to when at primary school; she was asked if Buttercup was adopted on many occasions. Sadly, she had to tell truth, not able to lie and they were all sure amazed. The two girls walked silently together, briefly looking at the younger years messing around.

The next lesson happened to be French. Buttercup's least favourite subject of all time. This lesson did not have a new seating plan, meaning Bubbles and Buttercup had to fill in the gaps to suit the previous seating plan. Bubbles found a place near the back of the class whereas the less unfortunate Buttercup was told to sit at the front, next to the class dummy.

"Do you know any French what so ever, girls?" The French teacher said sourly. Buttercup shook her head whilst Bubbles nodded. The teacher made an "aha" noise with her mouth and handed them a textbook each.

"I do know French miss actually," Buttercup blurted out, "honest. Well I know, cette leçon suce mon cul. " She smiled sweetly as the teacher looked at her confused.

"What does that mean… um… Bubbles?" She asked, puzzled.

"_It's Buttercup miss and it means c__ette__leçon__suce__mon cul__!__"_

Seeing as the discussion seemed to be lost now, the teacher moved on with the lesson quickly. She did the register whilst the class completed the starter activity (all but Buttercup anyway). Buttercup lent back on her chair and tried to catch Brick's attention. However, Brick was looking the other way, talking to a blond girl with green eyes. Many students blurted out at random times during the same minute, 'done' and put their pens down. The teacher peered at Buttercup's work, seeing nothing had been written, she decided to pick on her for the first answer.

"What's sport in French, Buttecup? Seeing as nothing seems to be written." they asked, curiously. Buttercup's jaw dropped, did the teacher have enhanced sight or was it the fact that she was sitting in the front row made it obvious that she had not written anything.

"Miss, I store the answers in my head," she snorted, "and the answer is le sport." It was now the teacher's turn to let their jaw drop. How did she know? Had she quickly stolen the answer from the person next to her… she shook her head, it was impossible to have got a right answer from the class dummy. The teacher disliked thinking that students were dummies but when it came to thinking of the truth, she couldn't help but think about this for at least ten seconds at a time. She just nodded her head and moved onto Brick. His question was: "What's maths in French?" Brick looked as if he did not know the answer but he suddenly revealed the answer he had put being…

"Les Maths… miss." The teacher applauded him, seeing as the last lesson before the end of term, she had asked Brick, he had simply said: "Dunno miss, you're the one who knows French around here, not me. You must know the answer already." Then, something suddenly occurred to her. She had two PowerPuff girls in her French class; it was most likely they had used mind reading powers to find the answer out. But obviously, everyone knows that the PowerPuff girls do not have mindreading powers, seeing as they are and had been so close together at a young age, it was not needed. Besides, no one likes a snoop.

Only moments later, Buttercup's phone went off. The 'Black and Yellow' song began to play; many students in class began to sing along to it.

"Whose phone was that?" the teacher asked, glaring at each and every student. Everyone shrugged, they had always played stupid when phones and such went off as they had all agreed with each other to never tell on someone else and then no one would tell and then. This had been agreed three years ago and had never been broken.

"_Just continue the darn lesson, miss."_

But before she was able to open her mouth, the bell went; it was now officially break time.


	3. Chapter 3

The class stampeded out of the classroom, knocking down various displays. The teacher called after them but she was too late… they had all already gone. Bubbles, being seated at the back of the class, came out last, yet again, beside Ana.

"Do you like this school so far?" Ana asked, smiling, looking at her directly in the eyes.

"I guess so, I've been to so many and they all seem to be quite a like. But I don't see us staying here more than two terms, Buttercup's longest record until being kicked out was seven weeks, dead on the dot," Bubbles said, frowning, "I wish she would just learn to behave like the rest of us." Ana nodded her head in agreement; it was about time Buttercup should learn how to say thank you. Those memories of Buttercup even saying something nice had become a blur to Bubbles now.

As usual, Buttercup went out the classroom, somewhat near Brick. It had seemed that ever since first sight, they had become the best of friends, which was strange as it took a while until Buttercup started waiting for a friend and here she was, waiting for Brick. Brick and Buttercup met up with various boys at break time. One boy was blond with sea blue eyes, his hair was quite spiky. He wore Nike trainers with black skinny jeans, which were ripped and a long sleeved, grey shirt with the top button undone and with a few stains dotted here and there, the shirt half tucked in. Whereas, the boy standing next to him had a Mohawk that had been dyed neon green in areas. This boy was also wearing torn skinny jeans but instead of wearing a shirt, he was wearing a black vest top, which had a green lightning bolt on the front and he had a piercing in one ear of his ears too.

"I'm Boomer and this is-" the blond one began.

"Butch." the green eyed one interrupted.

"I'm Buttercup…heh." Buttercup scoffed. The boys nodded, with Boomer shaking slightly. No one bothered to ask Boomer why he was shaking; instead Brick asked them if they wanted to beat up a younger year student. All, agreeing, they went off to find the suitable student.

They caught sight of a small, ginger, freckled face boy. He was wearing a navy blue suit, the buttons on his shirt done right to the top. His shirt, so white, looking at it could turn some people blind as it was so clean. His trousers were high, with a belt to keep them in place. His shoes were so shiny; they were all able to their own dirty faces in them. They all pointed at him straight away when they had first seen him. Brick held him under the armpits, dragging him away with his crew following closely behind. They found a place, behind the dumpsters where they could beat him up. Brick held him still, whilst Butch kicked him. Meaning that Boomer and Buttercup were left to be on lookout, this mission. The small boy cried and screamed in pain but they had all seen it coming so Boomer covered his mouth.

Buttercup stuck her head round the corner for look out, it was official, she had the worst job ever! She plugged in her ipod and just simply listened to music. She nodded her head to the drum beat, she was not watching when another little boy came skipping towards them, in his hand, an unfinished pack lunch, which he was about to bin.

He hummed quietly to himself with closed eyes until he had finally reached the bin. Seeing the ginger kid being beaten up, he sprinted away, pretending that he had not seen anything at all. It was then that a boy with piercings in both ears, wearing a red, torn shirt with skinny jeans approached them.

"Hey babe," he said to Buttercup, "Go out with me!" Brick, hearing the other boy's voice, stopped what he was doing and stood still…. blankly. He could understand from their eyes what was going on and man he didn't like it one bit. He quickly ran away, hiding his face under his baseball cap and tried to stop the tears from flooding out. His two brothers paused and looked around, curiously and when they weren't looking the terrified ginger boy slipped away.

Brick locked himself in one of the toilet cubicles and sat down, back against the wall. He thought he had her, the girl of his dreams but this was a huge mistake. He tried to figure out what he had done wrong, should he have asked her out sooner? He buried his face in his cupped hands, his life… ruined. Then, an idea flashed into his head, it was easy after all. What he would do is go out with another girl and make Buttercup jealous and then, she'll dump that guy and he'll dump that girl. He dried away his tears and ran out the toilet room, as happy as a dog, finally being able to go outside. But then he realised…

_None of the girls liked him._

He remembered how they'd all said to him, "Go away Brick." and "Get lost, no one likes you." He frowned; one simple floor had destroyed his entire plan. But then he realised…

_Two other girls had joined the school along with Buttercup._

He watched Bubbles walk past beside another boy, arms linked. It had seemed that yet again, he had been beaten to it. He felt like picking that other guy up by the neck and throwing him across the school field. But then he remembered, there was still… Blossom… Buttercup's other sister. He didn't care that he didn't know her well, at least he had someone. After all, this was only so Buttercup would go out with him.

Brick easily found Blossom, she was perched on a bench, reading a book quietly. He crept up to her and sat beside her.

"Hello… Blossom, would you like… to um… be my … um girlfriend?" Brick said, shaking. Blossom glanced up from her book and narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Would I? Would I want to go out with __**YOU **__Brick? I'd love to if this isn't a prank."_

"Great! How about we go out… um tonight? I'll pick you up." Brick smiled. Blossom nodded, nervously and stood up, gazing at her watch. Brick could tell what she was thinking, five minutes class.

Brick made it to class, head held high. He had done it, faze one of his scheme. He waited patiently until they were allowed into the classroom. He looked around his class; it was the same as it was before the end of term except Bubbles and Blossom were now in his class. He highly doubted Buttercup ever being in his English class, top set. To be honest, she didn't look like the one who was good at English, especially hearing how she talked.

The tutor ordered the students to take out their exercise books and planners. All the students rummaged through their bags, pulling out a spotless exercise book or a torn, mistreated stapled bunch of paper. Brick happened to pull out a pile of paper, also known as his English book.

It was then that the lesson officially started. It was quiet… without having the noisy Buttercup around for a change. In fact, Brick enjoyed the quietness of his class; Buttercup was actually starting to give him a terrible headache.


	4. Chapter 4

The class scribbled down words onto their paper, every so often, a page turning. Brick knew that it would be a long, enjoyable double lesson. He bit the end of his pen, desperate for ideas. Last term, the class had started writing a long story. So far, Brick had written about a girl who went missing, the police searching almost everywhere for her. He was coming to the near middle of this story, he just couldn't think what to put next. He had an authors' block. He knew that he should have written an overall story plan but he thought that would have wasted important writing time. Then an idea struck into his head. He could write about a boy on the news saying that he had loved the girl that had gone missing and wanted her back.

_The bell rang._

The lesson was over. The class left the room in a huddle with Blossom outside the classroom waiting for Brick.

"Oh hey, babes." Brick said as he finally got out of the classroom.

"Hello Bricky, let's walk to lunch together," Blossom smiled, holding her hand out for Brick to come and grab it. It was only then that Brick noticed how wonderful Blossom's eyes looked, "um…. Brick?" Brick managed to tear his eyes away from them; he must have gotten deep into them.

So Blossom and Brick walked around school, holding hands. Neither of them realised that there was a spectator, watching them do so. This spectator was Buttercup. But as the couple turned into the art block, Buttercup had stopped following them.

Buttercup, she was exhausted and alone. Her secret crush was ripping parts of her heart off and throwing them into the grounds of hell. They were stepping closer towards each other but then… her sister swaggered along, pushing her onto the cold, hard pavement. Her face, scrapping along the floor, leaving a scar she'd have for eternity. Every day, she would see it, remember how much pain he brought onto her.

_How much pain!_

She wouldn't let him do this! She knew that she should have accepted that request to be that guy's girlfriend but… she was foolish and said that she was taken. Her mind managed to pull together a plan; she would need to find another boy… another Rowdy Ruff. Her choices were extremely slim, it was either the blond brother, Boomer or the emo type brother. Butch. She quickly made up her mind to choose Butch for her scheme. Boomer was nice and all but he wasn't the one who would suit this mission.

She searched the entire school, opening doors of classrooms and looking outside. But he appeared to be nowhere? She had a strong feeling that he was outside the school but… one bad move could force her to move school.

She sat down on a nearby bench, her face cupped in her hands glaring at the pavement below her. She felt like nothing, a pile of poop left on the floor to rot. But then… she saw Butch enter the school. He was surrounded by some of their year, all of which were messing around. She gulped. This task was risky, there was the chance he was taken or he'd reject him. 

"Buttercup, can I speak to you privately?" He said, grinning, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Well… um… sure," she grinned, slightly confused, "so what did you want to tell-"Butch pulled her away from the gang, blushing slightly.

"I actually have something really important to tell you," Butch interrupted, "I was wondering as you seem… nice and all if you want to go out tonight?" Buttercup could see the blush on his face now.

"Really?" Buttercup said, trying to maintain her excitement.

"Course, how bout I pick you up at six tonight?" Butch said, with his confidence finally returning. Buttercup nodded slowly… only for Brick's sake…

Buttercup walked home beside Blossom, head held down. She was thinking… thinking about what to do next. She did not realise that Blossom, also with her head down, was thinking, thinking about how amazing her night would be with Brick. They had arranged to meet outside the her house at six in the evening as they both had thought that it left them plenty of time to get ready after school and plenty of time to spend the evening together.

They finally reached the closed gate. Buttercup opened it gently, with her and her sister entering the garden. The garden had changed over the years, many sorts of flowers had been planted, which included roses and pansies. The Professor had changed it over the years as the girls grew up, more for the beauty than for the play. He had also added a small pond, where small fish swam around in. Many years ago, he had put a tire swing on the grand blossom tree they had and still have, where the girls were able to swing on after school. They all agreed to let it stay where it was as it brought back many memories.

The Professor greeted them. Both girls answered him with a weak _"Hello dad.". _They then walked past him and wandered to their rooms.

Buttercup lay on her bed, she was wondering if it was more trouble than it was worth but then she remembered Brick's handsome face. Her green jealousy had overcome her by now. She searched through her wardrobe, they were going out in a bit over than two hours and usually not caring about how she looked, she wanted to care just this one occasion. After all, she would be dumped in a click if she was dressed like a tramp to a date.

Blossom smiled to herself as she pulled out a pink, just above the knee dress with a lilac ribbon running across the waist area. The dress had no sleeves but Blossom was planning on bringing a cardigan to keep her warm for the journey. She rummaged through her makeup draw, pulling out various pink lipsticks. She had so big a range of pink lipstick; she always found it hard to just pull out one.

Elsewhere, Butch was standing in his room, looking at his green closet, wondering what to wear. He did not realise that his brother Boomer slipped into his room and stood beside him, sniggering slightly.

"What to wear, what to wear." Butch said, clutching his head.

"What to wear, what to wear." Boomer mimicked. Butch, hearing his brother's voice, spun around and got the fright of his life.

"YOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" screeched Butch, he hated it when other people invaded his personal space aka his room.

"What'd doing," Boomer asked, hands stuffed in his jean pockets. Butch glared at him and continued looking at his closet, "admiring your closet, what a sucker you are."

"I'M NOT," Butch snapped, "I'm going out tonight and I need to find something good to wear." Boomer laughed slightly.

"_With who?"_

"Quit annoying me and do something helpful for a change." Butch said, scrunching his face.

"With who then," Boomer repeated, "I can help you pick something out if you tell me… with who?"

"Buttercup, now shut up…" Butch said, glaring at him. Surprisingly, Boomer did not laugh, instead he walked over to Butch's closet and pulled out some skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. He then left the room and returned with some black trainers and a dark blue tie of his own.

"This will do," Boomer asked, stroking his fringe, "I'll help you all the way brov."


	5. Chapter 5

Brick sat in his red ford, waiting for his date to arrive. He beeped his horn just before his date finally wandered out gormlessly from her house and into the seat beside him.

"Hey, ready to roll?" Brick said, with a smile on his face. Blossom nodded, admiring his combed red hair, his grey suit and white shirt with the top three buttons undone. The car drove off minutes later, with another car pulling into the same parking space. This car was green and had a black haired boy in it, whom was also waiting for his date.

Moments later, a curled hair Buttercup, who was wearing high heels and a long light green dress appeared out of the house and entered the car, sitting beside this boy.

"You look great!" He smiled, admiring her.

"Thanks, you too I guess." She replied, blushing. They drove off in the same direction as the previous car. Buttercup sat silently in the car as Butch turned on 'Price Tag' with Butch muttering to each word. Whilst Buttercup looked out the window throughout the journey until they had reached their destination, which was a small café called 'Café Wonders'. They entered, holding hands. Neither of them noticed their sibling sitting at a table, opposite their date's sibling.

They were greeted by a waiter and shown to their seats where Butch ordered their meals.

"So… um…. how have you been," Butch asked, nervously, "I haven't been on a date in a long time."

"Fine… and… you?" Buttercup said, blushing, "Me either…"

"I'm doing quite fine." Butch laughed.

"So, I'm your twenty first girlfriend, wow." Blossom repeated, staring into Brick's eyes.

"I've just got an idea, we could book a hotel room and spend the night together, if you want?" Brick stated, sipping coffee.

"Great idea…" Blossom said, agreeing, "I'll phone my father to let him know." It was then as Blossom picked up her mobile that she noticed her sister, Buttercup, sitting opposite Butch. Blossom ducked her head down slightly, she couldn't let her sister see her, her date would turn into a huge mistake if she did.

"What's the matter?" Brick asked, staring at her, concern in his face.

"Something in my shoe… that's all," Blossom lied, "I should really phone…um somewhere else, I'll see you in a minute." Brick nodded slowly as Blossom headed over to the toilets to make her call, as she entered the toilets, she noticed that they were completely empty, she had to hope now that Buttercup was not planning to go to the toilet in the next five minutes.

Finally, Buttercup and Butch put down their forks and had finished their meal.

"Great meal, let's go." Butch gulped tapping his foot.

"Why so soon?" Buttercup asked, Butch turned his head around and told her that he would explain later when they had more time. Butch stood up, and grabbed her hand, leading her out the café.

"To your house?" Butch asked, unlocking his car.

"I should, my dad will probably be so worried." Buttercup told him, Butch nodded as he stepped into his car moreover, buckling up his seat belt. Just as he started driving away, a man appeared out of the café, in his hand a small piece of paper which he was waving furiously. For a few seconds, he approached the moving car but not being able to catch up he gave up and took his phone out his pocket.

"Can we go the long way?" Butched asked, peering down at the floor.

"Why?" Buttercup asked, scratching her head, confused.

"I don't like passing that hotel!" Butch snapped, pointing at a hotel, which was just in the distance. Buttercup stared at him for a few seconds but not wanting to argue she thought that going the other way would only take up a few extra minutes.

"How wonderful Brick," Blossom smiled, picking up another glass of wine and taking a few sips, "you wanting to be part of the army."

"It's cool to protect people." Brick chuckled whilst he noticed a waiter enter the café with a frown on his face. Minutes later, the waiter was discussing something with the café's manager.

"We better be leaving now, time's getting on," Blossom said, glancing at the café's clock, "which hotel did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of the closest one from this café, alright with you?" Brick grinned, reaching into his pocket and handing the bill for the meal to the waiter.

"That would be wonderful, the best hotel in town." Blossom smiled, with the excitement inside her wanting to burse up like a balloon.

The couple walked out the café, heads held high as they had both had an unexpectedly wonderful evening. Whilst Brick unlocked the car door, Blossom gave a small wave to the café, for any of the staff who was looking to know that she was very pleased about the quality of the meal she had just consumed.

"Butch, aren't you driving over the limit?" Buttercup complained, trying to see the speed dial.

"I'm the one who passed their driving test, thank you. I don't think you didn't, no." Butch laughed, sourly.

"You shouldn't have passed that stupid test, you seem to have no clue on what you're doing," Buttercup scoffed, crossing her arms, "and where's your seatbelt?"

"You don't need to wear a seatbelt, you idiot." Butch snapped, turning a corner with speed.

"Butch… you do need to, I'm not the idiot… you are." Shouted Buttercup.

"Haha, me an idiot, you can't even spell idiot." Chuckled Butch.

"I CAN, YOU FOOL. I-D-I-O-T!" Buttercup yelled, glaring at Butch.

"Wow, you can spell your name." Butch spat, almost falling off his chair with laughter.

"Stop the car, I'm walking the rest of the way, I don't care that it's just started raining. And… it's over Butch," Buttercup demanded, whilst she opened the car door and stepped out, "don't think I'll ever talk to you again." Butch's face dropped as she slammed shut the door, with a tear dropping from his eye.

"_I am the idiot."_

Buttercup watched the car drive away, with its speed dropped significantly. She walked along the pavement, with the rain dropping onto her head, it was just as if an entire day had been wasted for the stupid date, and she would never trust the Mojo family again, after causing her so much pain. With only one school day, she wanted to move but she knew it would be easy to; after all, she had done it eleven times before. But then she remembered what she had been told, that if she misbehaved again, she would be home-schooled and isolated 24/7.

As she turned round the corner, she was met by a blond haired boy.

"Hello, you seem awfully wet, please take my umbrella." The boy begged her, handing it into her shivering hands.

"Thank…. you… but do I know you?" Buttercup said, with a small smile on her face.

"You don't need to know someone to help someone." They said, continuing to walk along the pavement. Her eyes followed him until he was completely out of site.

She'd remember him.


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup stood in the hallway, she had had a long, wasted evening. She crept up the stairs and snuck into her room, all the other lights were off in the hall- it was obvious everyone else was probably asleep or were drifting off, almost into the land of dreams. She turned her bedroom lights on and shut the door, hoping that the light did not leak through as much this way, meaning that if someone was to walk past, they'd recon that the lights were off. Her father greatly hated her ignoring her set bedtime and if she did ignore it, she was usually severely punished.

She turned on her laptop and logged onto Facebook where she changed her profile information from 'In a relationship' to 'single'. She sighed, she knew it wasn't going to last but the thought of only a day with Butch annoyed her; it barely set chance of Brick's envy growing. It was then that an old schoolmate's chat popped up, their name being Sunny Lantern.

Sunny: hey bc

Buttercup: hi

Sunny: wuu2

Buttercup: nothing much, just got home

Sunny: Where u been?

Buttercup: out

Sunny: where out?

Buttercup: uhhh…. ya know out

Sunny: no….

Buttercup: anyway, going to bed then

Sunny: Argh, til next time?

Buttercup: yes now bye

Buttercup quickly closed the tab; she wasn't in the mood at the moment to be chatting to anyone, even if it was a childhood friend. As much as she loved people feeling concern for her, she loathed it when she was in a dreadful mood, much like this. Buttercup felt a lump at the back of her throat, had tonight been a dream, a dream she would forget by tomorrow morning or was it a nightmare, a nightmare she'd remember forever. She shrugged her shoulders, opening a can of beer that was resting on her desk. Would one hurt? She sipped it, she disliked the taste of beer but her habit of drinking had started last term at her previous school where homework was hammered down on her, uncontrollably hitting her until she passed out on most evenings. That was one of the reasons why she got expelled, for throwing a chair at a teacher for giving her a half an hour detention just because she left one question blank because she fell asleep. Buttercup complained that she had other home works and she could be grateful that she did the rest but the teacher wasn't taking any of it.

She tried to pull together the pieces, why she had been cursed… why her life had to be like a rollercoaster, with its spikes, flinging her up, finding her true happiness. And just as she rolled up, it went down, at such a fast pace, it would pull back her face. She stepped onto her balcony, her long, silk dress trailing on the floor, and looked up to the stars. They winked at her, glowing at her, as if they were having a conversation, telling her that life was too short to be unhappy. She couldn't help but let a grin out.

"So, is this room a suitable size?" Brick asked, scratching his head modestly.

"I believe so." Blossom said, letting herself collapse onto the California king bed. Surrounding them, was pale white walls, with patterns engraved into them. On the floor, a royal red carpet, almost worthy enough to be the Queen's old carpet. Brick flung himself onto the bed, letting a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked, stroking his cheek. Brick couldn't help but give a small twitch.

"Nothing…" Brick mumbled, stuffing his hands into his baggy pockets.

"I know when you say nothing it is something," Blossom said, "now please tell me, I'd hate to see you sad any longer." Brick turned away, looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry, please don't." Brick mumbled at a volume Blossom was able to hear. Blossom stared at him, was this the boy who had asked her out? Was this the boy who she'd stopped her evening study for, was this the boy that spent the evening with her? Brick ran his fingers through his, messy looking yet combed hair.

Buttercup stared at the stars, with a tear drop forming in her eye. She wiped it.

"Buttercup, toughen up. He's just a stupid joke!" she shouted at herself, but the more she thought about it, the wetter her eyes became. She sat down on the ledge, taking out all the hair pins from her hair and dropping them carelessly onto the marble balcony floor.

"Just forget it." She mumbled, slowly walking inside, closing the glass doors behind her and drawing the curtain. After that, she abandoned her silk, green dress in the middle of her room and slipped into her bed, she would simply sleep it off.

Blossom awoke the next morning, cold and dizzy. She quickly touched beside her, only to find the space next to her was empty. She jumped out her bed and furiously looked around the room, looking everywhere for Brick.

"BRICK!" She yelled, where ever he was, she would find him. Blossom wrapped the duvet around her bare body and searched the entire bathroom but still Brick was not in sight? What did happen last night… did he leave during the night?

Blossom slapped her head hard, "Think Blossom think, you're the brainy one," But her mind was blank, it was as if her memory had been erased... "but how…" Blossom couldn't put together words, what had happened, she wanted clear answers.

Buttercup awoke the next morning with a red note on her bedside table. She slowly picked it up and carefully opened it:

Dear ButterBabe,

I recently dumped my lousy girlfriend and I was wondering if you wanna you know meet up some time, maybe get a drink? Anyway, I really love you and I wanna be with you so please come to my date next week. Pretty please for me… *puppy dog eyes*

Love from,

You know who…

"Brick," She whispered, clutching the folded paper to her chest, "he must have dumped my old slag sister," Buttercup sniffed the note, "it smells of mint, how thoughtful of him." Buttercup turned her head to see that the balcony door was ajar and the curtain had been opened slightly but Buttercup wasn't worried in the slightest as her day had been brightened and there was no stopping that from happening.

She skipped down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"You're up early?" her Professor exclaimed. Buttercup peered at the clock, it read 9:03am.

"I guess so!" She laughed, carelessly pouring her cereal into a bowl and filling it with milk. She noticed that Bubbles was already at the table, quietly eating her buttered toast.

"And… you haven't by chance seen Blossom, she's been gone all night." The Professor asked her, with concern in his eyes. Buttercup merely shook her head and took her seat at the table.

"The best thing ever happened to me today!" Buttercup cheered, shoving a spoonful of Shreddies into her mouth.

"Cool story, bro." Bubbles laughed, standing up and taking her plate and glass to the sink.

"Don't you care to listen?" Buttercup scoffed, chewing her mouthful of Shreddies.

"Nope, not today, busy, going town with ma girls," Bubbles explained, walking up the stairs, "gotta get freshed up." Buttercup frowned… but… but… Bubbles always wanted to listen to her problems and funny stories, what had happened?

"Be that way…" Buttercup mumbled before adding: "Best day ever…Buttercup so far until date."


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom searched for her clothes, roaming around the room, as if she was a lost soul.

"I give up, you win this stupid hide and seek match," She cried. She tried to wipe away the tears but they came faster than she was able to, "Brick, just come out, please." Obviously, there was no reply, best bets that Brick had come sometime during the course of the night.

A male hotel worker entered the room saying, "Excuse me, here is your bill, young lady." He handed her a small piece of paper with sums on it. The total reading £100, Blossom froze.

"I don't have that kind of money." She said, sweat running down her face.

"I suggest you find that money or find yourself banned until you pay us back, at least £150 in a weeks' time." He snorted, "now get out."

"But I have no clothes!" Blossom screamed.

"Tough, serves you right." He said, slamming the door shut. Blossom thought the best idea was to keep the duvet wrapped around her, until she reached her home, where she would return it after being clothed.

As she crept out the hotel room, she noticed a basket with a sock hanging out. She carefully removed the lid and found some clothes in there. Desperately, she threw them on herself, they were big on her but they would do, she ran out the hotel, the three sizes bigger trainers almost flicking off her small, tender feet.

Buttercup peered out the window sadly.

"Why can't we go shopping now! I need those Nike trainers." Buttercup complained.

"I can't afford to go out when your sister has been out all night and hasn't returned" The Professor explained, scrubbing a plate clean.

"We're not babies but if it makes you feel better I saw her last night with a Brick from school." Buttercup scoffed, folding her arms and looking away from her father.

"Where? Who is this Brick… isn't he that bad guy?" The Professor gasped, almost dropping the plate.

"Beats me, I don't care, things have changed dad, live and move on, geez," Buttercup spat, "he's different now, don't you realise that people can change over twelve years?"

"Oh Buttercup, I doubt you can remember those days where you would beat him and his brothers up, he's evil, I will never trust him." He said, his throat dry.

"Dad, we were F-I-V-E years old, we were so young, so stupid back then, we didn't even understand life." Buttercup snorted, standing up.

"I'm moving you from that school, they are a bad influence onto you girls," He said, "who knows, Brick could have killed your sister."

"Hope he has…" Buttercup muttered under her breath, holding a glass under the running tap and drinking from it.

"Don't be so mean, you have two sisters, you should respect them!" The Professor snapped at her.

"I'm sick of you, I don't even have a mum for god sake," Buttercup growled, storming out of the room, "I'm running away!" The Professor stood there, flabbergasted and simply watched his daughter run away.

"BUTTERCUP YOU DON'T MEAN THAT, YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL!" He yelled as he watched her leave, slamming the door behind her.

Buttercup ran into her room, grabbed her backpack and shoved as much as she could in there, it being a hiking backpack; she managed to fit in three quarters of her clothes unfolded.

She unlocked the door and darted out, running for her life. She didn't look back once until she was half a mile away from her house, she stood there and panted, bending her back. She considered going back but she wanted her father to miss her, miss her so much he would be sorry. Buttercup put her hand in her pocket and pulled out twenty eight dollars. With the trainers being on sale, she would have leftovers so she decided to take a bus.

Buttercup managed to find a seat, beside elderly women. The old women had wrinkles engraved into her face, as if it had been carefully marked onto her with wrinkly butterfly wings on her arms. Her hair was a white bush, growing anywhere and anyway it wanted. When she smiled, rotten teeth poked out, with the odd gap.

"Hello Jane, I missed you." She croaked, her hand trembling as she spoke.

"Jane?" Buttercup snorted.

"You're in pain, deary me," the old women cried, "I must take you to hospital straight away."

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Buttercup shouted, going to the corner on her seat that was the corner that was far away from the old lady.

"Want a cookie?" she said, her rotten teeth glaring at her. Buttercup simply stood up and walked over to the back of the bus where a blond boy stood.

"Don't disown your gran like that!" he chuckled, almost losing his balance with laughter.

"Shut up, just cause your mum is so old when she was asked to act her own age, she died." Buttercup snorted, stuffing her hands in her trouser pockets.

"Really now?" the boy said, his blood starting to boil.

"Yes really, man I've never seen such an ugly boy in my life." Buttercup hissed, leaning back onto a poll.

"Uh.. well…" the boy blushed, knowing that he was blushing, he looked the other way, hoping that Buttercup would not comment on it. Surprisingly, Buttercup did not reply, instead she looked out the window, knowing that she was starting to draw a crowd. Not wanting to be defeated again, the boy shut his mouth and listened to the silence until…

"Crap, I missed my stop," he shouted, running to the bus driver, "go back, go back, I have to be there in five minutes." The bus driver merely glared at him, it was obvious that he wasn't going back for just one person when there was at least twenty others on the bus.

Buttercup watched the boy try to convince the bus driver to go back, with a snigger sneaking out.

"Oi kid, I can throw you there," Buttercup laughed, "if you ain't that heavy."

"Ew… I'd rather not… touch you," The boy explained, "besides, it's impossible to throw someone that far."

"Wanna bet? How much yer bet?" Buttercup snorted, walking over to him, "we get off next stop and I prove ya, I pay twenty bucks if I'm wrong and if I'm write, you gimme twenty bucks." By now, most of the passengers eyes were fixed on the two people, their eyes following them, every movement.

"Deal," He laughed and then thought, "sucker, how is she meant to do that, even if she does, how will she get over to get her money, either way, I'll win."

The bus screeched to a halt with Buttercup and the boy stepping off with a few other people, some watching the two, to see if it was possible.

"Where'd want to go?" Buttercup asked, her clenched fist pounding against her stretched palm.

"Town centre…" he gulped, his throat dry.

Buttercup approached him, carefully getting him in the grip of her right hand and span in a circle a few times, as if he was a ball on a chain. She went in circles, faster and faster until she flung him into the distance. His yell could be heard until he became a tiny spec.

"Told you so." Buttercup scoffed.


	8. Chapter 8

Blossom stared at the screen, Bubbles' emails in front of her. Blossom opened and read every single new message in her inbox, some being very private and personal.

"Now what," Blossom muttered, "I got my revenge on her but what should I do now?" A voice chanted in her head to snoop around on Facebook whilst another whispered her to stop, before it was too late. Blossom snarled, she would move onto Buttercup's Facebook instead.

So, she sneaked out Bubbles' room and entered Buttercup's seeing that, unlike Bubbles, Buttercup bothered to close her laptop lid. Blossom carefully opened it and went to Buttercup's profile. Unlike Bubbles, Buttercup had accepted her friend request. Blossom saw the same old profile picture but as she scrolled down Buttercup's page, she saw her relationship change from 'In a Relationship' to 'Single' with Brick and Nick liking it, in the early hours of the morning.

"Buttercup never told me she had a boyfriend," Blossom growled, "and she seems to tell me everything…" Blossom maximized a chat that Buttercup was having with Brick two hours ago with the last bit being.

Brick: Take me back, babe.

Buttercup: No, not after last night.

Brick: fine I go ask blossom out

Blossom read over the sentence, over and over again, her Brick had snuck off and gone out with Buttercup?

Brick: I dont care, ur ugly anyway

Buttercup: hate u

Brick: hate u more butterbabe

Buttercup: shuddup

Brick: n'aw

Buttercup: school tomorrowz, ask her out then at end of day

Brick: Fine, I will! Just to spite you.

Buttercup: yeah, soz going shops now bye

Brick: Love ya! :3

Blossom's heart sank, how could he love her and Buttercup? A tear fell from her eye and then she heard the front door open. She froze. Was that Buttercup? Quickly, she darted out the room and into her own where she peeked through the gap in her door, wiping her cheek wet as she went.

"I'm sorry Buttercup," the Professor said, "I never should have been so stupid."

"Don't worry," Buttercup grinned, "I've cleaned my head now and brought the trainers. I'm going to my room now." The Professor smiled at her sheepishly, not wanting to make her rage out again.

Blossom's eye peeked through the gap, yes, it was, her father and her sister talking. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, close call, very close call. She wasn't sure what would have happened if she was caught but finding out would be like living a nightmare.

Buttercup walked up the stairs, her feet stamping on each step and she went higher and higher and when she finally got to the top, it stopped with her entering her room. Blossom's eye was poking out of the crack, trying to get the best view possible.

"That's weird," Buttercup mumbled to herself as she entered her room, "I never leave my Facebook or laptop screen open." Blossom's heart raced, she tried to calm herself, tell herself that Buttercup wouldn't know but the thought of Buttercup knowing made her shake violently. She sat on her bed and ran her fingers through her strawberry scented hair, what had she done? Her noisiness had overcome her. She heard Buttercup creep out of her room.

"Dad," she called softly from the top of the stairs, "has anyone been in my room when I was out?" The Professor, hearing his daughter's voice went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't think so," he said, stroking his hair, "why?" Buttercup turned back to her room and saw, like this morning, her balcony door was left open.

"Never mind." She called back, rushing into her room and examining her door. She stepped out onto the balcony and looked down to see a few leaves from the vine growing up the house on the floor. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back in and looked through the remainders of her stuff, nothing seemed to be stolen.

"That's very strange." Buttercup said biting her lip whilst Blossom whipped the sweat of her forehead, one of the best feelings filled her; the feeling of not being caught red handed or caught after the crime. Blossom managed to pull herself to her feet and swallowed a lump, knowing that Buttercup was home, it was risky to snoop anymore, snoop through Buttercup's stuff anyway.

Buttercup sat in her room, still puzzled after what she had just experienced, she turned her head to see her trainers, shining at her. She let out a cheeky grin and turned back to her laptop screen. Proudly, she looked at her Facebook page and noticed that her private chat had been opened, she minimized it slowly, she didn't remember keeping it open.

Another strange thing was, she had no notifications, she remembered having a few before she left where she told herself that she would check them later, when she had more time to check them. She scratched her head, perhaps they just went away?

"Girls," the Professor called up the stairs half an hour later, "dinner time." Buttercup was the first to react with calling back: "Coming!" and running down the stairs and into the dining room where she sat at a plate and began to eat her dinner.

"Where's your sister?" the Professor asked. Buttercup cleared her throat.

"Dunno, upstairs, should I go get her," Buttercup answered, with food in her mouth, the Professor nodded with Buttercup creeping up the stairs. She knocked on Blossom's door, "Ginger, dinner time." There was no answer. Buttercup poked her head round the open door, her sister wasn't there. Curios, she poked her head round Bubbles' door, not knowing that Bubbles was out, to see Blossom sitting at her laptop, reading her inboxes.

"Ginge, what are you doing?" Buttercup said, drawing closer. Blossom quickly closed the tab, blushing.

"Checking my Facebook here, my laptop broke." Blossom lied, turning her head around to see Buttercup. Buttercup tapped her foot.

"But, ain't you good at fixing them?" she asked, scratching her head.

"I'm a Facebook addict, what more can I say?" Blossom laughed, with Buttercup joining in with a fake laugh.

"Well, dinner time so come on." Buttercup told her, leaving the room. Blossom let out a small grin, she had tricked her sister and got away with it, for once in her life.

As she entered the room, her father looked at her silently, whilst he chewed his food. Blossom took her seat and began to munch on her dinner. The three sat there silently, all thinking about something that was troubling them.

Buttercup finished her food and went to the kitchen quietly and then went upstairs.

"She must be up to something," Blossom thought to herself as she watched her sister leave, "she always is."


	9. Chapter 9

The Professor sighed as he sat in the basement alone. He was lonely, his daughters were too old now to want to hang out with him, and they considered him to be too old and boring. He peered at himself in the mirror and stroked his cheek; he had no wrinkles, no wrinkles ever in his life. He still had youth; why didn't they consider him to be cool?

He stood up, he had considered moving on from science but science was his life, without it, his daughters wouldn't have been created - his life wouldn't have started to mould together. He remembered how small his daughters used to be, how loving they used to be. He remembered how lonely he was, how unbearably lonely those years ago. He couldn't take any more pain, so he created the Power Puff Girls. He stared at an old photo, an old photo of him and his daughters, even Buttercup was smiling. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, it didn't make sense, why wasn't he happy?

Many dreams flashed into his head, fireman, policeman, doctor, dentist, teacher, singer flashed into his head, they just didn't seem right. He had considered being a doctor years ago, but his time was fading away so he thought it was better not to do that. A teacher, but his daughters merely told him how bad the staff were at the schools, them being at loads, he didn't want to go down that route.

"Perhaps….perhaps I could be a baby sitter, and I could still do what I love and spend time with children. Even if they aren't mine." he smiled, trying to get to the positive side of himself. He had experience so a little revision wouldn't hurt.

He spent all night reading parenting books - he didn't want to let down any more people. He wanted to be there for struggling families, help them.

The following morning he left a note on the fridge, it read: "Gone out, be back soon. Dad." He then headed over to the news agents to put up an advertisement for his new business. And headed back home where his three daughters were eating breakfast silently as he stepped through the door. Soon after, the phone rang.

"Hello, Mr Utonium speaking." He said, hopeful.

"Would you look after my children, three to eight? I urgently need to get away from home." a women on the other end asked.

"Certainly." He replied, a grin on his face.

"Who was that?" Buttercup asked; popping her head up from her coco pops.

"Well, I have started a parenting business." He smiled, looking down at his daughters. Buttercup almost spat out her breakfast, her father was babysitting?

"What about us?" Buttercup complained.

"What about us?" he repeated. Buttercup gave him a look, her eyes narrowed. The Professor turned away; Buttercup wasn't going to stop him that easily.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me," Buttercup complained, "we could have sorted things out."

"Sorted?" he said. "We wouldn't sort it out, we'd make matters worse. AND, I finally have a job I like so step out the way and let me live it." Buttercup stared at him and scratched her head. Her life was changing, changing too fast, she tried to slow it down but it never worked. Nothing ever does.

As the hours went by, there was a knock on the door with Buttercup answering it. She opened the door to see two boys looking at her, a depressed boy around her own age and two younger ones. The older one blushed.

"Is this the… house?" the youngest whimpered as they stared into Buttercup's piercing eyes.

"No fair, you nudged me!" Boomer laughed, annoyed, holding the Wii remote tightly in his hands.

"NO I DIDN'T," Butch shouted, laughing. Boomer starred at Butch concerned.

"Well… ehh… I was thinking, where's Brick?" Boomer said, blushing and scratching his head.

"Brick's your brother, Boomer." Butch laughed with Boomer merely glaring back at him.

"And yours." Boomer snapped, turning away. Butch wiped the sweat away from his face.

"Yeah… but he's still yours as much as mine," Butch explained. "I mean, your closer and all so, go and check on him in his room." Boomer, knowing this was true, headed over to Brick's room. He tried to peek through the crack on the door but not being able to see anything.

"Brick… are you there?" he asked nervously with no response. He crept closer to the door and gently opened it. His eyes widened. Brick, his brother, was nowhere to be seen. But, as his room usually was, the window was shut tight, his clothes were creating a carpet of their own on the floor and his bed was no made. Boomer scratched his head and left the room, a note on the wall falling down as he went past, it read:

_We have your brother, Brick. If you want to see him again, come to the outside of the local shop to meet me. I don't mind who comes, just one of you. Be there or else._

Blood was smeared on the note, it was fresh.

Buttercup sat in front of the TV whilst her father did painting with the younger two boys. The older one observing everything that was going on, not really trusting the stranger

"Just gonna watch him?" Buttercup chuckled, looking over at him.

"Yeah, not keen on baby finger painting." He snorted, a glare fixed on her, his lip bitten. Buttercup sent a glare back, no one ever talked to her like that.

"Want a fight?" she growled, her fist clenched.

"C'mon then, out round the back." He insisted, following her out of the house.

Buttercup rolled her sleeves up and spread her legs shoulder length, facing the boy. He growled, she growled. She ran towards him with him rolling out of the way.

"You're better than I thought, "she hissed. "But still call yourself defeated." He swung a punch with Buttercup stepping out the way.

"You're alright, for a girl." He spat, charging into the flowerbed. He picked up a buttercup from the grass and ripped it to shreds. Buttercup stared at him in horror.

"How do you know… my name?" she asked, sourly.

"Just how you left two years ago from school," he said, looking at the floor. Just as Buttercup was about to slap in, her hand froze.

"What?" she said, scratching her head. He turned away.

"Get this fight over and done with." He told her, looking down at the floor. She nodded slowly and aimed a kick for his head, he ducked. The fight remained silently with them both dodging the hits until they were both left panting.

"Who are you anyway?" Buttercup asked.

"Liam," He said, staring at her. "Just Liam."

"I don't know no Liam." She remarked as she stared into his eyes, trying to work out who he was. But then, as she stared deeper, his past unfolded, the more it did, the more she remembered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, over here!" a voice called. Buttercup turned her head to see a rather scruffy looking boy bouncing a ball alone. Buttercup, having nothing better to do, wandered over to the boy.

"What do you want?" she said, glaring at him.

"Play, let's play!" he cheered, his golden eyes staring at her.

"Play what?" Buttercup scoffed, folding her arms, "All you have is a torn ball that no one can use." The boy looked down onto the ground, a droplet of tear forming in his eye.

"You're like the rest, never wanting to give me a chance." He cried, wiping his face full of tears.

"No, no, I'll play." The young PowerPuff Girl insisted. The boy let out a smile, his tears magically drying up. He ran back with the tatty ball and placed it on the floor. He then kicked it to Buttercup with Buttercup kicking it back. Buttercup wasn't sure of what the point of this game was, but she was a respected member of the public, she couldn't let anyone take that away from her, even if they were the same age as she was.

As the time went by the two talked for ages about themselves.

"Oh, do come back tomorrow. Please. I liked it today!" the boy smiled, giving Buttercup a hug.

"I'll come back every day - I promise. Just wait for me here and I'll come, say, lunchtime tomorrow? We'll arrange more times tomorrow." Buttercup laughed, the boy nodded happily.

"By the way, I'm Liam." The boy said, looking at his feet, "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Me either!" Buttercup smiled.

"Buttercup, wake up, the Mayor just phoned! He needs help!" Bubbles shouted at Buttercup's beside.

"Wha? What time is it?" Buttercup groaned, rolling over in the bed.

"Coming up to one in the afternoon, we shouldn't really let you sleep in like this, it's bad for your heal-" Blossom started.

"Whatever lady, just let me get changed." Buttercup growled, rummaging around for her clothes. If there was one thing she hated most in the world, it was Blossom's lectures about Buttercup being lazy, mean, anything!

Liam sat on a bench, tears rolling down his cheeks, slowly patting his ball against the floor.

"Where is she?" he cried. "She promised." He stared at the central clock; it read almost two in the afternoon. His tears dropped onto the grass. One side of him told him told him she wasn't coming whilst another told him she was just busy and would be there soon. He clenched his fist tight as he looked up to the sky. His broken heart couldn't wait any longer.

"Somewhere, anytime, we will meet again. I'll wait for you, wait as long as you need." He muttered as he stood up and walked away, leaving his ball behind.

"I can't open it." The Mayor sulked as he presented a pickle jar to the three girls. The central clock then boomed the hourly tune. Buttercup froze.

"What time did you say it was?" Buttercup said, his heart thumping furiously.

"Well, its two now. If you were up earlier, you would be aware of the time, Buttercup sleeping in is really ba-" Blossom began.

"I've gotta go!" Buttercup interrupted, opening the window and flying out.

"What's her problem?" Bubbles laughed trying to open the jar for the whining old man.

Buttercup landed beside the bench, panting. She looked around; he was no-where to be seen. Buttercup supposed that he was sick of waiting and left, a horrible feeling expanded in her stomach. Has she really just broken a promise? A thing, a PowerPuff Girl never does. She sat on the bench, staring at the floor. She'd let one person down. She could let more down after that. And that was something that her and her sisters had all oathed not to do.

As she stood up, she noticed the same ball from the previous day, abounded on the floor. Buttercup picked it up and squeezed it tight; it would be hers forever so she could remember him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Buttercup said, her words almost turning into a cry.

"You don't know, I waited there for the next year almost every day." He snapped, turning away.

"You didn't have to, I promise I won't do it again…" Buttercup explained, trying to get him to look at her.

"I waited, in every weather, any time and where we you, promises can't be kept by you. Not by any PowerPuff Girl." He shouted.

"I am not a PowerPuff girl any more, that was some stupid little kid thing we did." Buttercup growled, trying to keep her temper.

"Oh, really? If it was, how come it got out throughout town, oh the PowerPuff Girls, they never let anyone down. Don't you remember?" Liam snapped, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I couldn't take it anymore, I quit the PowerPuff Girls soon after I met you, I couldn't take the pain." Buttercup told him, her teeth gritting.

"Really? Then how come it got about you grew out of it when you got to nine years old, like I could trust you. And I don't need your father's stupid agency, I've been fostered for the last ten years, like I need his services. I'm only here because I thought I could meet you again. Maybe I was stupid enough to want to." He scoffed, his back still turned to her.

"I didn't know, honest." Buttercup said, almost speechless. Surprisingly, Liam turned around calmy, his golden eyes staring at her. He held his hand out and bit his lip. Buttercup shrugged her shoulders and slowly reached her hand out to his and shook it gently. The warmth of his hand expanded through all of her body, touching every tip, every last bit of her. Buttercup tried to speak but Liam put his finger on her lips and smiled. He pulled her towards him.

"I've been waiting for this moment, for all my life." He thought to himself, as he stroked her cheek.

"Buttercup? What are you doing?" Blossom interrupted, then walking into the garden. Buttercup quickly stepped back from Liam, blushing slightly. "What have I told you about spending time with strangers, it's unhealthy and not the way to go." Buttercup smiled and half listened to the rest of the lecture, it wouldn't hurt if she listened, only to one. After all, if she didn't there'd probably be a lecture about her not listening to what Blossom has to say. Liam yawned and took a place lying down on the grass and stuffed his fingers in his ears and waited until Blossom was out of sight.

"Now, where were we?" Liam smiled, standing up. He grasped hold of Buttercup, like he had before and like before, stroked her cheek but this time got a kiss on her. They kissed for minutes before Buttercup pulled away, she found it hard to believe what she actually doing it, her heart belonged to Brick, not this Liam that she hadn't seen in years who would have a go at her and pretend nothing had happened and get a snog on her. Buttercup spat on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked. "Isn't this what you wanted, my Buttercup?"

"I'm not yours." Buttercup growled. "I'm not being with someone like you, Liam." Liam stared at her in horror.

"What are you saying?" He asked, trembling.

"I think you know, Liam." Buttercup scowled, glaring at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I've had a long break away from this but now it is back and in action! ;)**

* * *

><p>"I'm yours, I AM, I AM, I AM! YOU PROMISED ME AGES AGO OH GOD!" Liam yelled at her, swinging his arms all over the place in rage. Buttercup looked away from him, annoyed. What was his deal?<p>

But even with this going on, his eyes remained locked onto her and he edged towards her. He pushed her onto the floor and climbed on top of her, licking his lips like he hadn't eaten in years. Buttercup wriggled around and tried to get him off of her but he was too heavy and she didn't know what was happening!

"Guys, what's going on?" Blossom gasped, running back into the garden to see Liam sitting on top of Buttercup. A disgusted look filled her face and she pushed Liam off her sister then slapped him across the face. A bright red hand mark glowed from where she had hit him. Liam whined in pain.

"It's not what you think it is!" Liam complained, blushing.

"Not what I think it is, I know what you were doing to my sister," Blossom shouted and helped Buttercup up onto her feet by grabbing hold of her hand. Both Liam and Buttercup scratched their heads as if they had a bad case of headlice as they both observed Blossom. Buttercup brushed dirt off her clothes and crossed her arms, everything was really starting to annoy her now. Liam ran inside clutching his face, avoiding eye contact with both sisters.

"Now what was going on there? Explanation please, in detail preferably." Blossom demanded as her arm hooked onto Buttercup's so she couldn't escape. Buttercup closed her eyes for a second.

"I don't know. We were talking then he just pushed me onto the floor randomly, honest," Buttercup scoffed, "You don't have to think of anything misleading, it's the stupid darn truth." Blossom released her grip and glared at her sister angrily.

"That's not what it looked like, I might as well go ask him. I'll get more out of him than you." Blossom growled, almost tripping over as she stomped after Liam. Buttercup purred like a cat.

She perched herself near the flowerbeds, her fingers massaging her temples. So much had happened in the last few minutes, it was hard to take it all in. She didn't know what to think any more. About anything. Her goody-two-shoed sister now thought there was something extreme between her and Liam and to make things worse, Liam did too. Why did he have to track her down? She chewed on her nail until it became a stump. What was life? The other day she had been dating Butch in spite of Brick and then she had ran all the way to town just to get a pair of reduced shoes that were tacky anyway. Her life was at its breaking point. Tears dropped onto her dry hands. She'd make it right, all she needed was time. She'd sort her life out as soon as she went back to school tomorrow.

She stood up, forcing a smile. She'd see Brick, his face would make everything all okay. She'd tell him how sorry she was for everything then they'd make up, hug and if she got lucky... kiss. Buttercup shook her head. Was she being serious? That obviously wasn't going to happen. He hated her! He hated her guts, her looks, just plain her. Why wasn't she good enough for him? He had even dated Blossom, the nerdiest of the nerds and not her? Life wasn't fair! Buttercup screamed to herself.

She stumbled up the stairs and into her bedroom, her room just as how she had left it. No Facebook tabs open. She flung herself onto her bed and passed out until the next morning where sisters woke her up for school.

"Buttercup, are you going to school today or what?" Bubbles's voice rung in her ears, "I promised our form tutor I'd meet the new students early today... so hurry up init." Buttercup sprung from her bed, her arms and legs spazzing around like she had epilepsy Most of the time Bubbles would go to school by herself because she considered Buttercup and Blossom as 'losers' and apparently they made her reputation go down badly whatever school they were at so when the rare opportunity of going to school with Bubbles showed up, neither sister could decline the offer.

"Yes. On my way!" Buttercup replied as calmly as she could. She shoved a green hoody over the clothes she had worn yesterday and slept in because she didn't have enough time to find something to wear. She ran down the stairs to see Blossom wearing a tight pink shirt, which showed too much flesh than it should have, black leggings with white converse Buttercup could've sworn were Bubbles's. Her hair was neatly clipped back on one side with a red ribbon and bright red lipstick was pasted on her lips. Everyone raised an eyebrow at Buttercup, except from the Professor who licked his lips.

"Are you seriously going to school looking like that?" Bubbles asked, disgusted. Buttercup looked at her with a 'U wot m8' look but then realized what she was on about when she glanced in the mirror. Her black hair was knotted together on one side and she had really big bags under her eyes even though she had slept like most of yesterday. Buttercup finger combed her hair until it looked decent and followed her sisters to their white car with brown seats.

Bubbles sat at the front of the car with their dad whereas Blossom and Buttercup were crammed in at the back (As always). No one bothered to talk until they were out the car, Buttercup figured that it had something to do with the way she looked or what had happened yesterday between her and Blossom but she figured it was best not to talk to them.

Just as they walked into school, Buttercup's eyes found Brick. He was wearing a red 'Obey' snapback, a black vest top, mustard chinos and red Nike Blazers. Buttercup's jaw dropped and she hid behind Blossom, realizing that she looked like a tramp. All in her mind she was thinking: "Oh ham, no no no, why didn't I make an effort today?" Nevertheless of all of this, she had still caught Brick's attention but he didn't say anything to her.

The girls walked into school, Blossom branching off from her sisters and walking to her own form room, which was in science.

"Laters." Blossom said and swaggered away. Bubbles gestured a wave and walked a pace or two away from Buttercup.

"I don't wanna be rude or nothing but... Buttercup you kinda smell bad like there's green lines coming out of you," Bubbles laughed with Buttercup blushing as red as Brick's eyes.

"I do?" Buttercup yawned, her arms stretching upwards to reveal her Yeti of armpits, that were so long that they could be combed if chosen to. Bubbles rummaged through her handbag and pulled out the girl Lynx, she basically soaked Buttercup in it before walking far ahead of her. Buttercup knew that she was a huge embarrassment to Bubbles, perhaps more than Blossom was to her.

To break the awkwardness, Bubbles parted away from her sister for good, texting her friend Ana Smith, probably about how her sister stank of BO. Buttercup walked into her form room and took her seat at the back to see that her form tutor, Mr Cluck, was already sitting in there on his laptop but he didn't seem to mind her presence. He leaned back on his chair and undid his belt, watching her every move. His belt clanged around and he licked his lips at her like the Professor had. Buttercup wasn't sure whether or not to leave the room but she stayed there because she had no where else to go and she wasn't really presentable so the less people who saw her, the better.

The next few minutes went incredibly slowly and uncomfortably for Buttercup as it was just her and Mr Cluck. The rest of the form slowly emerged into the room over time though, Bubbles not seeming to show up but when she did... Buttercup couldn't believe her eyes! Princess from playgroup and Liam wandered in behind her sister!? Were those two the new students Bubbles had been talking about? Buttercup's blood rushed, it was bad enough having her sisters at school with her, but now with Liam and Princess... this would just mess things up for her even more. In fact, she raged so much she didn't even notice Brick walk into the room and sit down at the desk beside her.

"Children children," their form tutor said, "Welcome Princess and Liam to our class! Please, introduce yourselves."

"Hi everyone, I'm Princess and I like the colour yellow," Princess told everyone, "My daddy gives me whatever I want and when I was little I wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl and t-." There was a farting sound coming from one of the students. Everyone burst out laughing. Princess went bright red as if she was the one who made the smell. Well, everyone thought it was her anyway.

"That was an egg, boy!" Brick chuckled over the shrieking students. Buttercup grinned to herself, being able to fart whenever she wanted wasn't too bad a talent. Mr Cluck laughed a bit too but then he quietened the class down.

"And I'm Liam. My favourite flowers are buttercups and I like Justin Bieber. He's really inspirational and my favourite song that he sang has Nicki Minaj in it. Even better! Like I'm going to see his tour soon as well, I have a spare ticket too!" Liam mumbled as he winked at the class. Buttercup almost shot some spit at him.

The bell rang.

The entire class stood up and pushed each other out of the classroom like they were a herd of elephants. Someone knocked Princess over and Buttercup could have sworn someone laughed.

"Hey Buttercup, wait for me a minute." Someone called. Buttercup spun around and gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

Her eyes fixed onto the red-eyed RowdyRuff boy. A smile was spread across his face as he picked up his pencil case and put it into his school bag.

"Brick," Buttercup managed to get out, "What do you want now?"

"Heh, just wanted my best friend to walk to class with me, too much to ask for?" His smile turned into a big grin; Buttercup wasn't sure whether or not he was joking but she wanted and did accept his offer.

"Whatever..." She replied, crossing her arms. The two walked side-by-side, a sense of awkwardness filling the air. Buttercup wanted to start a conversation with him but she couldn't just bring herself to do it... she didn't know what this was but she really wished that a sound would escape her lips. They silently walked past a couple of teachers, who glared at them as if they were the chavs you'd catch smoking in underpasses. Well, they could've been but both Buttercup and Brick weren't sure if the other one smoked and hung out in those dodgy areas of Townsville.

They both caught the end of their Maths class's line and took their seats. Buttercup leaned back on her chair carelessly, chewing away at her pencil like she was a beaver. She was in deep thought. This was a very rare occasion for Buttercup but when it did happen, she was thinking about something important to her. __Brick. __Her eyes glanced over at her class mate, who seemed to have been staring at her for ages. He blinked then turned away, blushing slightly.

The next half an hour felt like forever for Buttercup, she felt uncomfortable and she had no idea what she had to do to solve the equations everyone was working on. The only thing that knocked her out of her little trance was a pinch she felt on the back of her neck, she rubbed it and found a paper aeroplane that someone had just thrown at her. Curiously, she opened it with widened eyes. It read inside...

****Hey tramp, I like the clothes you pulled out of your mother's grave.****

Buttercup winced for a minute then remembered that she was a lab kid so she didn't exactly have a mother. Only a perverted father. A very perverted father at that. She turned back to see all the students with their heads down, scribbling away at their work. It was impossible to work out who threw it, all she knew was that it had been thrown from behind. She grumbled at the fact that she didn't know which idiot threw the stupid note. Quickly, she tore out a page from her maths book and wrote something back.

****Leave me alone, you pathetic fool.****

She scrunched the piece of paper up and threw it backwards, hoping that whoever sent the first one would read it. She occasionally glanced backwards to try work out who had sent the message until whoever it was answered her when she was off guard by throwing a folded piece of paper under her chair.

****Whatever, I bet you got your horse hair from your mum's chest.****

By the time Buttercup had thought of a comeback, the bell rang. She sighed and left the classroom. Brick didn't bother to wait for her after class, instead he walked off with a blond boy, Buttercup assumed was his brother Boomer.

The next lesson was history and surprisingly, it went quite quickly for Buttercup. They learned about the war and how Hitler came into power, which Buttercup found very interesting for some reason. Then break time hit, Buttercup sat by herself in the canteen with her hands pulling up her cheeks slightly, bored and lonely until someone caught her attention.

"Hey Buttercup, what's up?" Liam's voice spoke from behind her cheerfully. Buttercup turned around and shuddered, she supposed that Liam's company was better than no one's.

"Why aren't you with Princess? You two newbies should stick together," Buttercup asked miserably.

"Princess is kind of annoying, she goes on too much about stuff you don't care about so when she wasn't looking... I kind of legged it," Liam explained as he stretched one of his arms behind his head nervously.

"Oh right, she obviously hasn't changed," Buttercup said with a fake laugh, "Where are you off to now?"

"The library, I need to get a book for form time," he replied. Buttercup blinked. Was this really the same boy who had been a complete weirdo the day before? He was acting... different. She nodded her head and watched him walk away; he was being a lot more 'manly' than he had the last time they had met. Almost likeable.

Break time neared its end and Buttercup went to her form room. Her eyes almost popped out when she saw her sister, Bubbles talking to Liam and Brick. Anger burned up inside of her. What did she think she was doing?!

"Yeah, when we were younger Buttercup was always the tough one. Now look at her, she don't even lift," Buttercup overheard from Bubbles' laughed.

"She used to kick our butts good though, remember that time she gave me a black eye?! It lasted weeks and weeks!" Brick chuckled before catching sight of Buttercup, where his face turned into a frown. Buttercup ignored the trio and took her seat at the back of the classroom quietly. She knew all three pairs of eyes watched her as she sat down; many questions filled her mind, why was her sister Bubbles taking interest in those two all of a sudden? Or maybe she was only talking to them because they started talking to her. Either way, Buttercup didn't like it.

Mr Cluck babbled on about a school disco that would be held at the end of the month, on the last day of term. Anyone could go to the disco as long as they had a date. Buttercup pretended not to take any interest in it to the people around her though, after her last date with Butch had been a fail. She couldn't let anything else get out. It was an embarrassment to think that those two went out for dinner together but she certainly did listen in to what Mr Cluck was saying. The disco would last two hours and it would be in two weeks time for Buttercup, on the dot. She thought that the whole disco idea would be a great opportunity to try win Brick's heart for. Her reputation could go up for one thing.

The rest of the day flew by even though it felt like one of Buttercup's worst. When she finally stepped into her own garden, she felt so relieved. She twisted the handle on her front door to find it locked. Normally, after school, everyone would keep the door unlocked until the last person had come in so this meant she was the first one in for once. This change felt good. She unlocked the door and went into the house to hear the house phone ringing. Eagerly, she answered it.

"Hello there. Is Blossom Utonium in?" An unfamiliar voice from the other side of the line spoke.

"I'm her sister, Buttercup. She's out at the moment. Would you like me to pass on a message to her?" Buttercup said, trying to work out who this stranger was.

"Oh that would be nice. Around a week ago, your sister stayed at our hotel for a night with someone else and she still hasn't paid us our money. And she left quite a nasty mess on the bed, if you know what I mean. Could you please tell her to pay as soon as possible?" The voice explained to Buttercup.

"Who was this other person?" Buttercup asked after a minute's pause.

"I don't know his name but I do remember he was a red head with these red eyes, pretty scary, eh? Now when she comes home, please remind her about the money," The voice chuckled. Buttercup's eyes widened... could it be... who she thought it was.

"Thank you. I will sure pass on your message a.s.a.p" Buttercup said with a frown before hanging up. When her sister came back, she would sure have a lot of questions to answer.

After that, she took out her mobile phone and played Angry Birds. It was the easiest way to wait for Blossom, after all she could lock herself in her room or something then Buttercup wouldn't be able to get to her. It wasn't easy to wait for something like this. A few minutes later, Bubbles walked past talking to one of her friends. Buttercup waved at her sister but she got completely ignored. Then her father came home with Buttercup could've sworn was Miss Keen, her play group teacher. Her hands were hanging around his waist but she didn't bother to try question what was going on. They looked like two drunkies coming home from a pub, maybe they were. Buttercup figured it was best not to wonder about them two.

And then. At last, _she_ came home.

"I've been expecting you, Miss Blossom Utonium," Buttercup spat through the howls of the wind.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sure you have," Blossom said as she tried to push past her sister, who was barricading the front door with her body, "Just let me get through."

"I will if you tell me about Brick Mojo from school," Buttercup hissed and slammed her sister against a wall angrily.

"Um... er Brick Mojo..." Blossom replied with rosy cheeks, "He's the captain of our school's football team and er... he's got really nice red eye-"

"Not like that," Buttercup interrupted with her grip on Blossom's neck increasing, "I meant as in... what you are to him." Blossom's terrified eyes stared into her sister's, she'd have to twist what she remembered a bit.

"We dated once. We went for dinner at this posh place and he gave me roses but then I refused him and his mean remarks so we broke up and I went to a hotel crying," Blossom quickly lied and faked a cry. The look on Buttercup's face made it obvious that she hadn't completely brought what she had said and she was angered by the story a bit. "But now I know how much of a fool I am for rejecting him."

"Urm really? That's it, explain the hotel room," Buttercup said, a sense of unease singing in her voice. Blossom widened her eyes at the mention of the hotel room but remained as calm as she could.

"Ah yes, that. You see when everything happened, I really wasn't feeling it so I went to a hotel to think things over without being pestered," Blossom wailed, "Now please. Let me go!"

"Okay. But I'll be watching you, you little tosser, you owe the hotel money still" Buttercup spat as she dropped her sister onto the floor, "Tell dad I'm going for a walk." Gulping, Blossom nodded and ran inside as quick as she could. Buttercup let out a sigh, had she made it too obvious?

Buttercup strolled around the park with her hands shoved into her pockets, thoughts overflowing her mind. Why was she the way she was? What made her be so mean? Her life had been flipped by Brick basically without him knowing it, an old school enemy. She remembered the times where she hated him more than anything and just wanted to kill him as soon as possible but now... she wanted him with her as long as they could. Was she a fool to think so? Her anger had been taken out on her older sister, the one she had always looked up to as a kid. What had happened?

Buttercup looked up to the sky. She knew what happened, she knew very well. The PowerPuff Girls grew up. She watched as two small children ran past, their mother trailing behind with a buggy. It felt like only yesterday when she had been a happy pre-school kid. She sighed and sat on a nearby bench, flicking over news articles on her phone out of boredom. She was about to head home when she heard a voice from beside her.

"Hey Buttercup... that's your name right?" The voice whispered gently. Slowly, Buttercup's eyes turned to the person that had sat beside her. He had messy blond hair with dark blue eyes and a mischievous smile. The boy looked around her age and she could've sworn she had seen him around before, maybe she had... maybe that's how he knew her name.

"And who are you?" Buttercup said, somewhat calmly.

"You don't remember me? I'm Boomer Mojo, ex-Rowdy Ruff and the baby of my three brothers," Boomer chuckled, pounding his grazed fists together "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to get away from my family for a bit, why are you here?" Buttercup quizzed with a green light forming around her hand, "I'm not afraid to fight you." Boomer laughed.

"Buttercup, I'm not here to fight you. I just fell out with my brothers so I wanted to get out too but if you want to fight, we can. I'm rusty but don't go easy on me," Boomer said with a big grin. "It's been ages since I've kicked your backside!"

"You? Kick my backside, it's on little boy. Just don't go crying to Mojo Jojo when I'm finished with you," Buttercup said confidently.

Boomer grinned and said, "You'll be the one crying, we both know that for a fact, green-eyed emo."

So the fight begun. The green ball of energy left Buttercup's hand and flew towards Boomer but lucky for Boomer, her aim was completely off. This resulted in a small laugh escaping Boomer's dry lips.

"Is that all you've got?" Boomer snickered, "Watch this!" Boomer levitated above the ground and at least four beams of blue light were directed at Buttercup. By the skin of her teeth, Buttercup flew out the way with a zap then she spat on the floor. Buttercup hovered around ten metres above the ground. She lifted her hands up and created a massive sphere of energy, like Goku had in Dragon Ball Z. She could see the sweat building up on Boomer's face, she had won too easy.

"You were saying, shrimp," Buttercup growled.

"That's just cheating! But think fast Buttercupid," Boomer yelled and kicked Buttercup's legs, causing her to fall backwards.

In slow motion, Buttercup fell backwards with the ball of power falling with her. Her life flashed before her from the moment she had been created in her father's lab to the very last seconds of what had thought to be her entire life. It was just about impossible for her to dodge out the way, it was too big... too dangerous. She closed her eyes and screamed for her life while Boomer escaped from the target area.

"But dad," Blossom complained, "If I don't get that money soon, the man says he will give me a massive fine. I'll pay you back, promise."

"But Blossom, money doesn't grown on trees. It may in Animal Crossing but it sure doesn't in this town. To give $100 on such a short terms notice seems a bit unfair to me, you'll have to earn it fair and square," The Professor explained wisely. Blossom rolled her eyes throughout her father's lecture and took his wallet off the table. She smiled and took a $100 note from his wallet without him noticing. _The good guys always win._

"Dad, I'm going to find Buttercup," Blossom lied, shoving the note in her pocket, "See you in an hour or two."

"I guess someone has to find her," The Professor laughed as he eyed up Blossom as she walked past. She wasn't aware of his lip licking at all.

As soon as she got out the door, relief filled Blossom's body. Maybe if she got lucky, he wouldn't notice the absence of the money at all. Then her only problem now would be getting to the hotel. It was on the other side of town and Blossom didn't have a car or enough money for a bus trip - there might have not been any buses running anyway. Blossom supposed that her only choice would be to fly there, no one would notice... well hopefully. It would be a one off time, never again.

So, a stripe of pink flew across the sky. It had been long since Blossom had flown and she had forgotten how great it felt to. Her and her sisters had stopped flying after the crimes in Townsville dropped to basically nothing. There was no need to be the PowerPuff Girls any more so the three sisters took on living a normal life. Something their father had wanted right from the beginning.

At last, Blossom had arrived at the hotel. She saw the same, grumpy man sitting at the reception with a cigar in one hand and a PlayBoy magazine in the other. Blossom ignored what he was doing and walked up to the man.

"Your money," Blossom squeaked as she carefully placed the $100 note onto the counter, "That puts me in the green zone. I owe you nothing." The man looked at her with a small smile, his eyes fixed onto her upper body.

"You know kid, you look a lot better than you did last week. You looked all like a bad hangover but now you look great," He commented, "Be safe now." Blossom rolled her eyes at him. She watched him drop his magazine on the counter so that he could pick up the money. Blossom glanced over at it to see a girl that resembled Bubbles on one of the pages but she thought it would be better not to be too worried about it. Bubbles didn't seem like the type of girl to model for something like that and even if that girl was her, staring at it would be really creepy.

After that, Blossom glanced at her phone to see a couple of messages from her father asking if she had seen Buttercup, they had only been sent a few minutes before. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

_"I might as well go find Buttercup now."_


	14. Chapter 14

Writer's block but I finally updated this story guys. :*

* * *

><p>Blossom stared at the night sky with a frown. She could feel the breeze in areas she didn't want to and she still needed to find Buttercup. She scanned her brain for areas that Buttercup could be but only two came to her mind. <em>The backstreet and the park. <em>Those two areas had been Buttercup's favourite hiding places whenever the sisters had had arguments, Blossom didn't expect her sister to get out of old habits.

Quickly, Blossom shot up into the sky. She'd look for Buttercup at the park first because she remembered that last time she had gone to the backstreet, she had seen something far worse than her father's lip lickings. Soaring through the sky like a bird, she noticed that Townsville hadn't really changed over the years. It still had: trees scattered over the place, homeless men shouting like no tomorrow and Mojo Jojo in a trench coat sneaking into The Private Shop.

At last, Blossom landed at the entrance to the park. Black paint was peeling off the metal and private parts had been spray painted onto the sign. Nevertheless, she ignored these details and crept into the park. To ease the awkwardness, Mission Impossible was booming out of her iPod. Old ladies looked at her and gasped, she could've sworn one of them started to have a seizure. Everything seemed normal until Blossom saw something in the middle of the park that hadn't been there before.

_A massive crater - with blood spotted onto it!  
><em>

Scared, Blossom screamed. She sprinted to the center of the hole and tried to figure out what could've happened. Maybe this was Buttercup's doing? Maybe she had killed herself? The thought of Buttercup dying made her eyes go all puffy, she was with Buttercup before she had run off. It would be her fault. What was going on?! Blossom flicked open her phone to see some more text messages from her father.

_Half an hour ago..._

**Professor:** Babe, where's Buttercup? :*

ANSWER ME! Xxxxx

Im concerned about u 2 bbe

Plz tell me ur safe!

**Blossom:** Still looking, the park is quite weird...

_Ten seconds later..._

**Professor:** How?

**Blossom:** There's a massive hole, look outside...

**Professor:** cba, you can come back in when you find her

Blossom narrowed her eyes and sat down on the floor. She just wanted to give up as the chances were, Buttercup wasn't even there to begin with. After all, she hadn't even checked the backstreet, but she was too stressed out to. She didn't understand why her father couldn't just contact the police or well, at least wait until the morning before searching around. She started to cry. Maybe if she was lucky, Buttercup would magically appear in her bed over night but the chances of that happening seemed very unlikely to Blossom. It could in Anime, though.

Exhausted, she stood up and just as she was about to leave, she caught sight of a dark blue light glowing from the woods. Nervously, Blossom crept towards it to see what she made out to be Boomer next to a battered Buttercup.

"Get away from her, dimwit!" Blossom yelled and pushed the blond boy out of the way.

"I was only trying to help. Go get some water because it looks like your hair is on fire, soulless freak," Boomer muttered as he put a wet towel over Buttercup's head.

"She's my sister. Just go away before mirrors learn to laugh," Blossom growled and shoved Boomer the way.

"Blossom... leave him alone," Buttercup muttered weakly, "He saved my life." Boomer stuck his tongue out and cocked a snook at Blossom.

"Him?! You mean one of Mojo's scum... I don't think so..." Blossom howled.

"You heard it out of her mouth now do one and shut up so we can take her home to rest," Boomer chanted and swung Buttercup's body over his shoulder, which caused Buttercup to wince in pain slightly. Blossom opened her mouth to say something but she closed it after she saw Boomer start to walk away from her. He flew upwards with a dark blue light evaporating into the sky and he was away like a bullet.

If it wasn't for the light he left when he flew, Blossom would've probably lost sight of him. She watched him glide past the direction to her house and into the main street. Blossom knew she couldn't trust him... EVER.

"Come back, you idiot," Blossom yelled as she zoomed after him.

And, the race begun. She could hear Boomer's low pitched laugh from miles and a whiz from his route. Where was he taking her? Why? Blossom frowned with an ache chilling through her body, it was late and she just wanted the fool to drop it like its hot.

* * *

><p>Eventually, she managed to catch up with him. He was stood on top of one of the tallest buildings in Townsville, with Buttercup laid down behind him.<p>

"Fight me. We haven't fought in over ten years... let's see who's better now," Boomer laughed, cracking his knuckles, "If you win, you can have your beaten up Buttercup back. Any restraints and your old man of a father and your smelly, white house gets it." Was this what it was all about? Revenge?

"We're not five anymore, no time for games like this,"Blossom purred and darted towards Boomer, who just pulled out a baseball bat of blue energy and whacked her around the face with it. Blossom clutched her face in pain.

"C'mon, I'll even let you have an easy hit," Boomer teased. What choice did she have? Either way, something bad would happen.

Scared, Blossom threw a punch at the off-guard Boomer. Boomer kicked Blossom in the stomach back, which lead to Blossom falling onto her hands and knees and coughing up blood. Boomer screeched with laughter. His hands shook up in the air and he bounced from one leg to the other in a victory dance. Blossom tried to get up but she was too weak to... she had failed Buttercup... her family... herself.

Her eyes closed as she watched a light hit Boomer in the back and tumbled face first onto the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Blossom made out the colour of the light. It was red! She forced herself up and gasped.

"Brick..." she whispered. Her eyes flicked from the unconscious Boomer to the beaten up Buttercup then back and she couldn't help but let her jaw flop down. Brick was the one who left her naked in the hotel but she couldn't help but be glad to see him even though she should be really mad. He saved her... Buttercup... and beat his brother up? Was she now in his debt?

Weakly, he smiled at her like he was a puppy in pain. His red eyes glowed and he walked over to Buttercup. Carefully, he flung her over his shoulder like she was as light as a feather. (Blossom knew that Buttercup was a lard butt though)

"I'm just here to collect what's mine," he said with a half grin, "Buttercup needs to go to hospital desperately. I don't care if you hate me or if you come with me. We haven't got time to fight over things that happened ages ago, it's over and Buttercup needs us more than ever." Brick jumped into the night sky, creating a red glimmer of light that quickly evaporated, and looked at Blossom to see whether or not she would follow.

And Blossom did.

Together, they soared across the sky of Townsville. Their red and pink ribbons of light caught sight of many citizens and they stopped to admire the beauty that they hadn't seen in a while. Even though they both had things to sort out between each other on their chests, they both knew that they would have to sort it out when Buttercup was in recovery if anything. Either that or they have to forgive/forget like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Boomer opened his eyes with a massive headache trying to pound out of his head. He sat up, trying to remember what had happened but then he did. Something had hit him on the head when he was about to beat Blossom to a pulp. Who was it? Was it Bubbles? Had she come to rescue her sisters?<p>

Confused, he scratched the back of head to feel a liquid type substance on it. Slowly, he let himself look down to see that his hand was covered in something a bit sticky. He winced and smelt it. The stench of blood made him suffocate and then he realized it.

_His skull had been cracked open._

"Idiots, idiots, idiots," he shouted. He didn't care who heard him, he was so mad right now and the pain made his vision blurry, "Once I get back from the hospital... I'm gonna find out who did this and make them pay." He pounded his fists together and sprung up to get treatment.

When he arrived at the hospital, he had to wait for fifteen minutes or so. For the entire time, he tapped his foot really angrily because the stupid doctors wouldn't see to him when he felt like death.

"Boomer Mojo, please come into the second ward," a black nurse poked her head around the corner. He felt everyone's eyes watch him as he stood up and walked into the ward, pushing past the dark nurse.

"About time," he spat back. The nurse rolled her eyes at him and helped lead him to his bed, which was in a ward full of females and males! It was one of those public ones that the only privacy you would get would be a curtain.

An old doctor, who had greasy hair and dirty fingernails treated him, by stitching up the back of Boomer's head. Every weave of stitch hurt him but Boomer wasn't really paying attention to it... instead he had his eyes focused on the other side of the ward. _Three people. Two girls. One boy._ The boy was Brick with his stupid baseball hat worn backwards.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled with his big blue eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. Everyone turned their heads to look at Boomer, even Brick. But at the sight of him, Brick flicked his head back to Buttercup.

There was no reply from Brick and everyone went back to what they were doing. Boomer huffed and puffed like a wolf until he'd been sewn up like a broken puppet.

"Take it easy now, Master Mojo," the old geezer instructed him, packing up a sewing kit, "In a couple of weeks, your wound will heal up but in the meantime, wash your hair with cold water and don't do anything stupid." Boomer yawned at the lecture, thinking to himself that it will take more than an old man to stop him from fighting. After all, he'd always fought and been seen as the weakest of the three brothers. If he were to stop even for a moment, the bad boy image he'd been building up for years could crumble into nothing. It was too precious to him so to make himself seem tougher, he had to be a warrior.

On the other side of the room, Brick's hands were grasped around Buttercup's, occasionally blowing his breathe onto them to try warm them up. He hadn't said anything since they got into the hospital because his throat was too dry and he wasn't able to pull words together.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Blossom asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Despite Blossom's gesture, he didn't even flinch nor avert his gaze from the bruised Buttercup. Even with his brother in the room, whom he had hit, he had remained silent. This caused Blossom to sigh with tears forming around her pinkish orb for eyes.

They sat there for maybe an hour by Buttercup's side. Her pale cheeks were numb and her body was like a rainbow full of different coloured bruises from purple to brown but she was still alive.

"Visiting hours are over," a doctor told them whilst closing up the blue curtains around them for privacy, "I understand that this situation is traumatizing but we can't abide by the law. The only hope for her is rest and quiet." The male voice made Brick look up, his eyes wobbling in fear.

"B-but..." He stuttered.

"I know lad. Just come by tomorrow," He recommended. Him and Blossom helped Brick get up and they left the hospital with Brick glancing at Buttercup until she was out of sight.

"Today's been tiring. I think I'll head off home. My dad refused to let me in unless I found out news about Buttercup," Blossom stated in a happy-ish tone.

"I'm going to get Mojo to pick me up," Brick sighed as he flicked out his phone from his pocket.

"You can stay at mine... if you want? Or maybe the local hotel?" Blossom suggested with raised eyebrows. The thought of the dreaded hotel flashed into her mind and she ran her hand down her body to make sure she was still wearing clothes because it all felt real again.

"Nah. I'll be fine," Brick said sadly, "The Professor and Bubbles need you like Mojo and Butch need me."

So, Blossom shot in the sky like a bullet and went home. Brick sat in front of the hospital with his head in his hands as he waited for his ape of a father to come and collect him.

He could have flew but he felt too upset to move.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been ages since I've last updated but here it is. I know how this is going to end already so I'll try my best to finish it:))<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

Butch pulled up at the school with a lit cigarette lodged between his teeth. He had never been the only brother to go to school alone before and he didn't like the feeling of it. The baby Boomer was released from hospital in the early morning but claimed that he needed some extra time off to recover. And Brick? He came home last night in a bad mood but then ran off somewhere before Butch woke up. Butch figured that he'd be come later so he wasn't worried.

He extinguished the cigarette butt onto the ash tray in his car before hopping out. Then, he popped some mint gum in his mouth to get rid of the stench of his ciggy before heading to registration.

On his way, he caught sight of a girl. Her hair was blond, she was wearing jeans and a baggy t-shirt. It took him a bit of staring to realize that it was Bubbles: one of the PowerPuffs.

"Hey Bubbles," he ran to catch up with her, "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"What do you want then? You're obviously only talking to me for a reason," She asked rudely with her arms folded against her chest. Despite the interactions between her sisters and the boys, Bubbles hated Brick and Butch. However, she could stand Boomer... maybe because he was her male equivalent.

"I want to know something... what happened last night... you know with the others?" Butch ruffled his hair like he'd had a hangover. Desperately, he waited for an answer because he had really been excluded from the situation.

"I don't know," Bubbles observed his face as she spoke. His jaw had beard hairs prickling out of his skin, his hair was pushed back into a quiff and there were bags under his dark green eyes. She watched him throw his bottle green beanie onto the floor in anger. He seemed so lost and hopeless like he was out of the loop too.

"I would tell you if I knew but I don't," Bubbles spoke up so that he wouldn't get the wrong impression. He nodded his head anxiously. They walked to form together, where Mr Cluck and the rest of the class were there. Obviously, Buttercup, Brick and Boomer weren't.

"I have an announcement," Mr Cluck squawked like an eagle, "As mentioned previously, this end of year prom will still be taking place in two weeks and a date is still compulsory to attend. Nominations for Prom Queen and King will be submitted on the night and the money needs to be in by the end of the week and I hope to see you all there." Half of the class groaned as his mouth flapped away like usual but they cheered when the bell went. The Winter Dance was a big event that only the "losers" didn't go to.

Butch was the first to get up but when he was out of the classroom, someone grabbed his wrist gently. By instinct, he flicked his head around to see Bubbles, which startled him.

"Actually...Butch," she whispered so that only he could hear, "I know more than I said I did. Blossom told me when she got in yesterday."

"What?" Butch raised his right eyebrow. Normally, if someone lied to him, he would get really angry but he didn't. His thirst for answers was stronger than that so he naturally kept cool.

"Boomer beat Buttercup up," Bubbles croaked, "And then he used her as bait so that Blossom would fight him. Annoyingly, Blossom won't say who saved her but I recon that it's Brick. Who else would?" Bubbles' eyes narrowed slightly and she glanced to look up at Butch but he looked as if he'd been frozen for one hundred years. All of the thoughts raced in his mind as he tried to take it all in at once.

"So Buttercup's at the hospital?" He questioned after a pause. Bubbles nodded. She watched Butch walk into his lesson then she headed off to her gym class, which was the only subject all three sisters were in.

When she got there, the others were just going in to get changed so she managed to get in on the end just before the door closed. Thankfully, no one really seemed to notice her lateness. Instead of getting changed next to Ana like usual, she found Blossom.

Blossom stripped off her clothes like no one else was in the room then put on her kit. Everyone in the class had to wear a pink polo and a skirt to match it. Even though it was a changing room, it made Bubbles embarrassed to be seen with her but she needed to talk to her sister.

The class scrambled outside, where Ana went to the two sisters with a Muslim friend. Today, everyone was going to play capture the flag so Bubbles thought that it was the best opportunity to talk to Blossom about Buttercup. (Especially since she had just talked to Butch about it)

"Hold on a minute, Anne," Bubbles said nicely to Ana, "We have some family stuff to talk about here and it's quite personal." Ana smiled. She took a few steps away from the sisters with her reddy brown hair swaying in the wind. Enviously, a few other girls admired it, wishing that their hair looked like her's.

"I really want to play this game so be quick," Blossom lied. Her eyes locked with Bubbles' and she knew it was about the situation and Blossom didn't want to talk about it any more than she had already.

"We should see Buttercup after school today to see how she's doing," Bubbles rolled her eyes as she noticed that Blossom was watching someone run across the pitch and not looking at her.

"Good idea... if you have any questions, save it until later because Buttercup's stirring now, according to Brick's text so you can just ask her yourself," Blossom blabbed, "We're faster than the average human so we have an advantage at this game. Bye!" Blossom sped away, with a barely noticeable line of pink fading into the daylight. Ana returned back to Bubbles with an expression on her face asking whether or not she had said what she needed to say.

"It's all sorted now and I'm going to the hospital after school to see Buttercup."

* * *

><p>After school, the girls weren't at home for long. Blossom felt the need to get changed again so impatiently, Bubbles poked her head around her sister's room to see her halfway through getting changed. Blossom didn't notice her straight away but when she did, she screamed through the entire house.<p>

The Professor darted in and his eyes widened. The three stood there, Blossom was glancing at Bubbles... vice versa whilst their dad stared at Blossom's bare body. Like usual, he licked his lips.

"Get out!" Blossom shrieked as she pushed them out and shut the door shut. She pulled out a white tank top and some black skinny jeans. She needed to get to the hospital quick to make sure that Buttercup was okay.

Once she had clothes on, she shoved her hair into a bun and put on red lipstick. Then, she went downstairs to see The Professor watching an American drama.

"Dad! We need to go see Buttercup! She's injured at the hospital, get your shoes on," Blossom explained.

"Bubbles! Get your pretty butt down here. We're going to go see how Buttercup is before the cops get involved!" He called. Immediately, Bubbles strolled in with a bored look on her face.

"Why do I even put up with you guys?" She rolled her eyes as they all went to the car. The horn honked twice and they sped to the hospital as if someone was going to give birth.

They rushed in and saw the entire Mojo family and Liam already there.

"Mojo," The Professor hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Dave, I haven't seen you in a while," the green ape spat back. The two were shooting daggers and muttering under their breath, forgetting all about Buttercup because they're hatred had gotten in the way again when Blossom shouted something that got them all back down to Earth.

"Buttercup's awake!"


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is longer than the other ones! :D**

**All reviews, follows and favourites are all appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Buttercup fluttered her eyes to see some red hair and red eyes stare back at her. At first, her vision was blurry but she knew who it was. Not Blossom but Brick.<p>

Straight away, she scanned the room for any trace of Boomer before returning her gaze back to Brick. She could see him clearly now that her eyes had returned to normal and she felt all stupid about everything.

"Brick... how long was I out for?" She murmured.

"Too long," he faked a laugh. It was then that she saw the others standing with their arms beside their backs. Even Mojo was there! His green skin seemed to be rotting out of his face and his white, purple swirly helmet was still too big. She rolled her eyes as she thought about his bare brain. Pink. Fleshy. Like a bouncy castle.

A doctor emerged from the group that was huddled around her bed. She adjusted her glasses and sat on the beside seat.

"It's great to see you're finally conscious again, Miss Utonium. You had a blow to your head and you've been sleeping since. Whatever happened, your injuries are minor. The bruises should fade within a week," she explained. The doctor then jotted down some notes of some sort.

"Can she leave the hospital then?" Brick asked. The others talked amongst themselves.

"It's up to her. She can stay another night if she wants but there's no need to."

"I'm leaving now then," Buttercup hopped out of her bed maybe a bit too eagerly. It was as she got up that she realized that she was wearing a typical hospital dress as pajamas with no underwear! The Professor tried to have a look but Brick helped cover her.

On the way out, The Professor needed to pay $100 for Buttercup's overnight stay at the hospital. Unlike Britain, free healthcare was not a gift and to be treated meant that you'd need to pay for it in Townsville.

"I have $100 in my wallet," he explained as he unzipped his bag to get it out, "I've had it lying around for a while now. Ever since Miss Keane rejected to go to a bar with me." The Professor frowned and slipped his hand through the gap in his brown wallet but to his surprise, THE MONEY WAS GONE!

"Hurry up, Dad. Westenders is going to start soon," Bubbles complained. The Professor sweated furiously as he scavenged deeper... old library passes were in there, a condom but not the money.

"Someone's stolen my $100," he wailed. This caused Blossom to turn the colour of Brick's eyes. She thought he'd never notice. What else would she have paid the hotel back with? Her sisters exchanged glances with her, possibly registering the fact that she might have something to do with the missing wonga.

"Would a cheque be alright?" The Professor pulled out a cheque book and glanced up at the receptionist. They nodded. Almost crying to himself, he scribbled down the bill and they left for home.

At first, the car journey back was awkward. The Professor sat at the front with Bubbles whereas the other two were cramped at the back. He put on,"We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus so the mood was brighter and it worked. They were all shaking their hips or head banging until they got inside. It was amazing how music could alter mood, even when times got tough.

Buttercup went back to her lime green armchair and flung off her shoes, not really caring where they ended up. As a family, they watched Westenders together until Blossom asked her sister's a question in the advert break.

"Who are you guys going with for our school prom?"

"Prom. Might skip it," Buttercup sniggered, "Something always goes wrong at them. The punch stains the floor, Bubbles doesn't get a date. We've been to so many school parties that it's all so meaningless now!" Buttercup chuckled to herself as Bubbles shot daggers at her.

"That was once, you n-n-noodle," Bubbles folded her arms and slumped in her seat.

"Hahahaha! You've always been a baby in the core, you just try to act hard sometimes," Buttercup teased. She stuck her tongue out at Bubbles, who just rolled her eyes back.

"At least I don't go around getting beaten up and bruised," Bubbles shot back under her breath.

"At least I'm not a dumb blond freak," Buttercup growled.

"At least I know more French than 'le sport'." Bubbles hissed.

"Guys, shut up!" Blossom yelled over their arguing, "Buttercup just came out of hospital and look... Jeremy has terminal cancer and he's about to die." Blossom pointed to the television and turned up the volume, tears wetting around her eyes. The three sisters gasped as Jeremy slowly closed his eyes. The Professor was sobbing as he used a dollar to mop up his tears.

"W-what a stupid way to write out a fifteen year running character," The Professor cried. Blossom patted him on the back to comfort him. After all, Jeremy was The Professor's celebrity crush.

"At least the actor's still alive," Buttercup scowled, "This programme messes with my emotions."

"So does Br-" Bubbles said.

The television continued to boom on some sad music. The credits rolled through and at the end, there was a dedication for Jeremy as a character.

The Professor had to leave the room so he ran off, still weeping.

Bubbles then whipped out her phone to post a status about it when she noticed that someone had asked to be her prom date on Snapchat.

"Guys... I've got a prom date."

"Whooo?" Buttercup asked. She got up from her armchair, a few bruises dotted around her pale skin, and tried to snatch Bubbles' phone from her hands. Luckily, Bubbles moved her hand out of the way just in time. This caused Buttercup to tumble over the sofa and onto the floor.

"Oww," Buttercup whimpered, "QUICK BLOSSOM GET IT!" Blossom leant over and took Bubbles' phone when she was off-guard.

"Hey!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Boomer?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"He beat me up," Buttercup stumbled to her feet. She pointed Bubbles almost accusingly with horror all over her face, "Don't you even dare!"

"He did us all a favour by beating you up. If you hadn't been so stroppy then you wouldn't have ran off in the first place. I'm going with Boomer so why don't you two go with your counter parts as well?" Bubbles rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Ew. No. I'd rather die than go with Butch," Buttercup screamed. However, Blossom seemed to be considering the idea. Brick was awesome, popular, Prince Charming. Why not?

The Professor came in with an apron on reading "Kiss the Chef" and it had some lipstick kisses on it. In his hands, he was holding some freshly baked muffins. He put them the coffee table and coughed.

"What's going on girls?" He cocked his head to the side before picking up one of the twelve muffins. He unraveled the white cup cake case and bit into it. Crumbs stuck onto his lips so he licked them off in a different way to his lip licking sessions.

"Bubbles has a prom date. Boomer, Mojo's goon," Buttercup said, trying her best to mimic Bubbles' high pitched voice. The Professor sat down in-between Bubbles and Blossom as he swallowed down his mouth fall.

"Who are you two going with? We'll need to go prom shopping, perfumes, dresses and make-up," The Professor's eyes twinkled like stars. The girls rolled their eyes at him, picking up a muffin for themselves each.

"I'm going to ask Brick!" Blossom squealed. The Professor looked over at Buttercup. She knew that he wanted an answer from her. He was probably expecting her to say Butch.

"I don't know who I'm going with yet, I'll see who asks me," Buttercup shrugged. She peered down at her thumbs and played with them nervously. After all, the prom was in two weeks. She was pretty sure that there were more boys in the year than girls so unless they went with each other, Buttercup would have someone. If Blossom went with Brick like she was planning to... maybe she'd have to go with Butch. Or Liam? Or skip it? The third option seemed best but the prom was the talk of the school, only losers wouldn't go.

Bubbles left the room as did Blossom. She watched Blossom go, her long red hair hanging down from her back. Her unusual pink eyes reflecting light. Although she was stupid sometimes, Blossom wasn't all that bad looking. Maybe, just maybe Brick would say no to someone like her.

"I remember at my prom," the Professor laughed differently to how he normally did after they left, "I was spotty, nerdy and literally the moron of the entire school," Buttercup looked up at him, confused. By his expression, it was hard for him to get out what he was saying, "Anyway, I managed to get the most beautiful girl in our year for my prom. Her hair was red and puffy, I think she went onto politics or something. Her dream was to work for the mayor. Anyway, I got her flowers, a limo, everything. I spent a fortune on her, I even got her some expensive chocolates. But you know what, the day before she canceled on me. Instead, she went with Mojo. That idiot! How dare he bribe her! He promised her that job and she got it! I based Blossom off of her... Bubbles after my mother and you after my still-born baby! Just be careful about who you go with." The Professor had a tear rolling down his cheek and his throat was dry. It was as if he'd spoken an untold story.

Even Buttercup's eyes were watering, she patted his back gently and comforted him. They sat there for a while as Buttercup tried to process everything. Was that why her father lip licked at Blossom? She gulped. Either way, it was as creepy as ham.

"We'll go shopping this weekend. I'll make sure you three have a prom that turns out better than mine," The Professor reassured her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Girls, time to get up!" The Professor yelled. He ran into each room, throwing the duvets from their naked sleeping bodies.

"I'm tired," Buttercup groaned.

"Later, dad," Blossom whined.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," Bubbles moaned.

The Professor shook his head, opening the curtains. The bright sun gleamed into their rooms. The girls forced themselves up. They all had messy hair, like a bird's next near enough! Buttercup had bags beneath her eyes as she had stayed up watching anime for the majority of the night.

They all slammed their doors shut so that they could get ready. For the wait, The Professor combed his hair backwards and fiddled with his stubbly chin.

Blossom was the first to come out. She was wearing a pink tank top and jeans, which caused her father to raise his eyebrows. Her hair was scrapped into a ballet bun with an alice band and clips to help keep it in place.

Next was Bubbles. Her hair was in a high pony tail with leggings, a purple hoody and white converse on her feet.

And finally, Buttercup strolled out of her bedroom. Her hair wasn't combed properly, her skinny jeans were black as were her plimsolls and her heavy metal band t-shirt was creased. No one could figure out why she took so long to prepare herself just to come out looking like that. Nevertheless, Bubbles did her a favour by running a brush through her hair on their way to the big shopping mall.

Their scavenge for dresses begun. They looked in loads of shops. First, Ralph Lauren then they moved to Chanel and Gucci. Ones that usually the girls wouldn't be able to afford stuff with at. Everywhere they looked was beyond beautiful from silky fabrics to fairy dust sprinkled cloths. Their mouths were all hanging on by a thread they were so shocked.

Blossom found a dark pink dress, which made her look a bit foxy, to contemplate with matching high heels. Bubbles got herself a white dress that swooped low on the chest and high on the legs. However, Buttercup didn't know what to get so she got a cheap black dress from the charity shop if worst was to come to worst.

After looking for dresses, they went to test make-up and get accessories. Bubbles tried on a lot of it in the tester area but to most people, it just looked like she was topping up for free so her current outfit was perfect. It was partly true but not completely.

"How do I look?" Bubbles puffed up her hair and did a duck face in the mirror. The others started chuckling. It had been too long since they had bonded or got on even. There'd always be arguments between them but for once, they were all having fun together almost like the old days. This was good because it had been a few school moves ago before it had been like this. It was as if every move made them further away and now the elastic band between that had snapped back into place.

"You look great," Blossom complimented. Buttercup folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. Even if they got along, she never completed anyone. It just wasn't her. She wasn't mushy like that but Bubbles did look like an angel.

They went to try out perfumes afterwards. At first, yummy deodorants wafted in the air but the girls got a bit silly and started running around with the stinkiest ones going. Even one of the sprays smelt like a vomit, drugs and something that is better not to be mentioned.

"I'm going to get you!" Yelled Buttercup as she flew around the place. Bubbles was screaming like a toddler as she accidentally knocked down a massive shelf. Glass smashed everywhere but luckily didn't cut any of the girls. If it did, the people at school would most likely tease them and call them emos (mostly to Buttercup).

There were footsteps as the manager drew closer as if he were an animal or an ogre. The sisters hid behind the counters, almost clutching each other in fear because they weren't planning on getting caught by the cops today. It would have been ironic if they did. They used to save Townsville from crooks such as Mojo or the Rowdys. Now, the tables had turned and it were them that were pretty much like criminals now! (Well Buttercup knew it was Bubbles who knocked it down but they couldn't leave her to suffer)

"We need to get out of here... before he checks the CTV," Blossom pointed out to her sisters, "Should we destroy the tape?"

"Isn't that just asking for more trouble?" Buttercup scoffed. Bubbles rolled her eyes. The girls didn't have any other choice really. Everyone knew them, after all. Angrily, Buttercup threw a beam of light at the camera and it exploded into millions of pieces.

Then, the girls dashed out as fast as they could. They didn't even look back just in case something were to happen. Their father half smirked at them because he had been waiting for them to come out the entire time.

"Girls, did you buy every-" He began but he was interrupted by Blossom grabbing hold on his wrist.

They were gone in a flash: never to return to that shop again.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter is pretty rushed and stuff but shopping trips aren't really the most interesting things ever, now are they? This story is actually coming to an end in the next few chapters. I've been writing this on and off for the past few years now so it will be really weird to actually finish this off. I've never actually finished a story before. :p<strong>

**Thank you for reading. ^^  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

It was Thursday night, which signaled that it in 24 hours, it would be the prom for the PowerPuff girls and their year. It had been a long year and everyone was thankful for all of the effort that all of the parents had put in so that it could be a perfect evening.

However, even so Buttercup remained dateless. She dreaded turning up along with all eyes watching her as she tried to act confident although deep down she wasn't. When no one was looking, Blossom had snagged a date with the almighty Liam so even if Buttercup was to get desperate, he was out of her options. Besides, she assumed that it was too late to be date hunting. If she wanted a date, she should have tried a lot harder to find one.

"Cheer up Buttercup," Bubbles said, reassuring her sister, "It's better not to go with anyone than to not go at all." Buttercup let out a sigh and nodded at her sister. She watched Bubbles wrap rollers around her wet hair in preparation for tomorrow and test out her make-up so that it definitely did work.

"I can't believe that Blossom is going with Liam though," Buttercup grumbled with her arms folded, "Who would've knew they had a thing for each other."

"Tell me about it," Bubbles chuckled, "Pass me a make-up wipe." Buttercup stood up and walked to the other side of the room where all of the wipes were. She picked up the packet and handed it to Bubbles.

"Do you think that I should just get wasted to forget about it?" Buttercup asked. She ran her fingers through her black hair, her green eyes lacking their usual energy. Since the incident where she was beaten up, she had recovered really well and there was no permanent damage done to her. Although, there had been rumours that Brick hadn't taken the news lightly when he found the full truth. Nevertheless, Boomer's innocent face didn't seem to have any injuries although his black could have had some purple splotches of purple and every other colour of the rainbow.

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes. Buttercup peering down at her bare feet whilst Bubbles finished testing out what she was going to wear. Buttercup looked up and gulped.

"Do you know who Brick is going with?" Buttercup's gaze averted when Bubbles looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, maybe he likes boys?" She joked. Buttercup rolled her eyes, standing up from the Bubble's bed. Rarely, she came into her sister's room and now she felt that she had overstayed her stay. When she had reached the door, Bubbles called her back.

"I'm joking!" Bubbles called, "Why don't you ask Blossom? They are colour counterparts after all. I would tell you if I knew but there's no gossip about it." Buttercup rolled her eyes, actually thinking about the whole idea in her head. Although her and Blossom were weird together, she never actually really talked to her much. The thing was, there had been something going on between Brick and Blossom so Buttercup thought it would have been awkward to bring up things of the past.

However, she took her chances.

Carefully, her hand tapped against Blossom's door. There was silence and Blossom's voice boomed.

"If you're dad then go away, I'm not in the mood to play again today!"

Buttercup twisted the doorknob with concern, half hoping that she had meant something else when she had said that. When the door was wide open, she spotted Blossom on her bean bag playing Left 4 Dead. (Just because Blossom's a girl, doesn't mean that she can't play games like that! So sexist)

"Um... hello," Buttercup coughed to get Blossom's attention. Blossom pressed "Take a Break" on the screen, saving herself from getting beaten up by the zombies and turned around with concern knit all over her face.

"What do you want?" She grumbled. Buttercup ignored her comment and perched herself down on the spare bean bag.

"It's about Brick..." she trailed off. She examined Blossom's expression, debating whether or not she could continue. Blossom nodded, hinting for her green eyed sister to press on with what she wanted to say.

"Has he got a date... for tomorrow?" Buttercup forced out of her dry mouth. She was scared. Scared that her sister would laugh at her or she would hear something that she didn't want to.

"Well, he's not mine," Blossom pointed out.

"Who's is he then?" Buttercup asked, adjusting her posture to a S.O.L.E.R one to show her level of interest.

"I don't think... I don't think he has one."

"Really?"

"I suppose so."

"How do you know?"

"Well if I was him, I wouldn't have one," Blossom winked at Buttercup. Buttercup felt a shiver run down her spine. This was the exact reason why she didn't spend time with the ginger, she was just wrong and creepy on every level possible. Much like her father did as well. Oh, she was feeling the family love.

"So...?" Buttercup put her head in her hands to refrain herself from face palming continuously with the nearest object around possible.

"I know these things so trust me for once," Blossom explained. This caused Buttercup to nod slowly, as if she knew entirely what she was on about.

After a minute or two, Blossom's eyes flicked back to her screen. It wasn't long until they were completely glued and square. Bored, Buttercup watched for a bit as Blossom lost on expert mode.

"You put me off!" Blossom pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure I did," Buttercup chuckled.

Not long after, Buttercup snuck off out of the room when Blossom went back to the game. That was another problem with her sister, she was usually the worst company possible in existence. All she did was swear under her breath when her game went wrong or spill crumbs all over the carpet because she wasn't paying attention to the bowl when she dipped her hand in to get a mouth fall!

Buttercup went downstairs to see The Professor perched on the sofa with Miss Keane cuddled against him.

"Dad... what are you doing with my pre-school teacher?" Buttercup stormed into the room with her hands on her hips.

"Go play with your Barbies," The Professor rolled his eyes, kissing his girl on the cheek. Buttercup stopped herself from making a vomiting noise and sat down on her typical green armchair, the one of which that her bottom had engraved its mark in.

"I'm not five," Buttercup retorted a moment later.

"And I'm not five either so I'm allowed people over," The Professor scowled.

"Not with my old teacher!" Buttercup snorted like an animal.

"She is more than just a teacher," Her father spat back, "I don't understand your problem. I let you and your sisters have guys over all of the time yet when it's me, it's different. Well, I'll tell you something Buttercup. I. DON'T. CARE. WHAT. YOU. FECKING. THINK."

"Babe, don't shout," Miss Keane begged with her blue eyes staring into his dark brown eyes lovingly. The Professor calmed down, giving her a peck on the lips. Buttercup growled. The T.V. flickered on and a re-run of Westenders played.

Robert was at the hospital, tapping his foot impatiently, because his girlfriend had been into the operating theater. She slouched herself in the chair and watched it in silence as she tried to ignore her father and his lover. It made her sick to the stomach hearing them or even seeing them together.

But either way, she loved her dad. No one would ever replace him. She didn't want Miss Keane there because she couldn't face the fact that his attention would be diverted towards her, especially on a day like tomorrow.

Her prom - one of their biggest high school moments. She didn't want him to miss it.


	20. Chapter 20

Unfortunately, Buttercup had not slept as well as she could have hoped but thankfully, her tiredness didn't really show because she lacked ringed bruises under her green eyes. But even so, she felt in the inside that she could drift back to sleep and have an eternal slumber.

When she was fully awake, a flowery smell invaded her nose. She sat up noticed a trail of red roses that started at her bed and weaved out of her bedroom door. But unlike most roses, these ones lacked thorns and they were fresh as if they had just been picked and laid out carefully.

Confused, she slipped out of her bed and put on her tartan slippers that she had received last Christmas from Bubbles. It was either Blossom had pulled a nasty prank on her or someone had gotten the wrong house. It wasn't Valentine's Day. It wasn't her birthday so why? Her eyes flicked to the calender and she squinted.

_The day of her prom had been circled sloppily in red marker pen._

With a faint smile, she followed the petals. They went down her stairs and outside. She would have changed her clothes but she was eager to find the end of the path. To her, it felt like finding the end of the rainbow. Whatever it was, she knew at the end it would be a pot of gold. Maybe there would even be a red-headed leprechaun protecting the treasure.

She continued to follow on as she admired the trees outside with banners saying "Buttercup, I love you" and fairy lights that made it feel magical. The colours changed from green to red gently and circled the entire area. The clouds were like cotton candy and her heart started to beat faster and faster as the mass of the roses decreased as they went along.

In the end, she ended up on the bridge that rested over the river. As a child, she often went there for days out with her family so it was as if she could smell the . nostalgia. Carefully, rested on the platform was a red envelope and yet another thorn-less rose. She bent down and opened it.

_Dear Buttercup,_

_I may have messed up badly in the past by not protecting you, hurting you and every other bad thing I've done. When I was younger, I loved it when you and your sisters would chase us around, threatening to put us into prison if we didn't change our ways and stop committing crimes. _

_Despite my bad past, I feel as if I have changed. Like, I really believe that I am a new man and that I have matured since those years ago. I was still learning to find myself and that's important for everyone._

_I may not be the best looking guy or wear the nicest clothes or even give you every little tiny thing you want but... you are all I could ever want. I am sure of that and from experience, I know and believe that nothing will change my mind on that one. _

_I really hope that you accept my request because I spent time into planning, preparing and performing this massive request. If you do, it would mean the entire world to me and you would never regret it because I'd make every moment worth it and I will promise you that._

_All you need to do. All you need to say..._

_I will be your date._

_~BM_

_Brick Mojo..._

Buttercup's cheeks reddened as she read the letter. In fact, she read it over and over again as she tried to process what it said. From the moment she had woken up, it had felt like a fairy tale but who wrote her that? What was it all about?

"Is that a yes then?" She heard a familiar voice whisper into her ear. The hairs on the back of her neck shot up and she felt as if she had been zapped by electricity. Slowly, she turned around to face Brick.

Unlike his usual self, his hair was scraped back and he lacked his stupid back to front hat. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt nevertheless he looked amazing. His red eyes did not have their usual smug look but instead they looked as if they were twinkling as she sun reflected onto them.

"Y-you did this... you did this for me?" Buttercup stuttered. She stared at him, practically breathless. He smirked back.

"Of course, Buttercup," He ran his finger across a vein on her arm and his eyes locked with her's. They didn't leave each other's gaze as her warm breath blew into his face. The wind around brought them closer as their body heat kept the other radiated.

_And they kissed._

Buttercup Utonium (The PowerPuff girl) kissed Brick Mojo (The RowdyRuff)on the bridge near her house (In Townsville) at 10:49am. If anyone had looked back on their history, they would have easily classed it as a miracle. Because well, it was. The two were from opposite sides and teams yet fate had made them together.

As they kissed each other, metaphorical fireworks whirled into the air. They both forgot about the world... forgot about their families and all on their minds was each other.

_Childhood enemies to teenage lovers._

They broke away and Brick pulled Buttercup into a tight hug. This represented his longing for her, how much he loved her and how he'd never let her go. After all, it was a known fact that actions will always speak louder than words. Anyone could draft together words without meanings but by doing something, it proves that you care about someone and you never want to lose them... ever.

"I guess I'll see you again later tonight, at the prom," Brick released Buttercup from his grip and leaned against the balcony of the bridge. Buttercup faintly smiled at him when she realized something major.

"I don't have a decent dress," She clasped her hands over her face as if to try hide her embarrassment. She was so worked up about going alone that she had forgotten all about making herself look decent. Whilst her sisters roamed the shops day after day, she sat there sheepishly, thinking of an excuse so that she wouldn't need to go. But now, she had the reason she had been looking for. She was desperate to go because she knew that this time would be different for her, and perhaps her sisters as well. She had filled in the hole that she had been missing for years.

"Go back home, take a shower and I'll see you tonight. I don't care what you look like as long as you're there," Brick beamed. There was something behind his smirk that was unlike him. Whatever it was, Buttercup could not put her finger (if she had any) on it.

"See you," Buttercup ran back to the house. She supposed that Brick was trying to put it politely that she reeked. She did turn back once as she ran and noticed a flicker of red as Brick disappeared.

However, when she returned to her bedroom to get a towel... she noticed something that wasn't there earlier. It was a long, light green dress hanging off of her chair. The shade of green matched her eyes exactly and the silk material appeared to be too much for her budget. There was a tiara to match it with high heels under the desk. All of the stuff looked expensive and as if it had been customized by a God.

Never in her life had her eyes lit up so much. She decided that she would look at it properly later so she went to have a wash. Of course, there were new fragrances and soaps in her bathroom. Brick must have done this all for her. How long had he spent preparing this? Buttercup shivered at the thought, feeling regretful as she hadn't really done anything for him in return.

She scrubbed herself clean, rinsing her hair with the shower head as she tried to process every thought. Buttercup pinched herself. It hurt. This meant that she wasn't dreaming a too perfect dream but this was real life. Maybe her sisters had had a special treatment from their dates.

Blossom was going with Liam. Although they were both creepy, they were well suited. It was easy to imagine them together and this made Buttercup smile. She wasn't just happy for Blossom but for Liam as well.

Bubbles was going with Boomer. Boomer and Buttercup had had some rough patches in the past, which had caused him recently to almost get arrested, but Boomer was a great match for Bubbles also. They were both the softies of their siblings that tried to act harder than they were. Their personalities were almost bipolar in a way, alternating on their surroundings. They were both most likely going to be wearing matching outfits, which would be blue to match their eyes. It was a nice tough, really.

However, Buttercup nibbled on her lip curiously as she tried to figure out who Butch's date would have been. She expected him to have gone with Blossom but it was actually impossible. She figured that she would find out in a few hours. Maybe Butch was going alone, she wasn't really sure on the matter. It didn't seem like his character to turn up to something by himself, much like Buttercup.

She got out of the bath and dried herself. When she was about to turn into her room, she caught sight of Bubbles, who was smiling sweetly at her.

"So you're going with Brick after all then?" Bubbles grinned.

"How did you know?" Buttercup blushed.

"Sisters know everything," Bubbles winked, "Do you want me to put some rollers in your hair? I think that it would suit you well." Buttercup nodded, appiecating her Bubbles' kindess. Buttercup put on a clean night dress and followed Bubbles into her room.

Carefully, Bubbles twirled Buttercup's wet black hair into the rollers. She was quite quick sorting out Buttercup's medium length hair. After they were done, Bubbles showed her sister a mirror and Buttercup laughed. Unlike most of the time, it wasn't a fake laugh but a geninue laugh. Buttercup was so happy.

"So, do you think you're ready for tonight?" The Proffesor called from downstairs to the three girls.

_They were more ready than they would ever be!_

* * *

><p>I'm not going to lie... this is actually my favourite chapter of the entire book. Brick finally confessed to Buttercup his feelings so what isn't there to love about it? He was waiting for the right time all of this time to ask her and he wanted to surprise her and man he did.<p>

But I have some sad news... this story is close to coming to an end. I was going to continue it a bit more, considering that it is pretty short, but I've decided against it. I've been writing this story on and off for like three years now almost so I guess that I really must call it an end sooner or later.

There will be a chapter after this, which is the prom itself. And then I'll probably write an epilogue after that so that all of the loose ends are tied together.

It won't be long now guys. Keep with me. I'll probably start writing and posting more stories as well on this site. :D

Also, I might go over the last few chapters and sort a few things out. I won't touch the ones before fifteen for definite but I think that I'll look back on this in a few years time and read the story and see how much progress I've made writing-wise. If I edit it and correct mistakes, then I think that it won't have the same affect than if I leave them alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Buttercup observed her reflection in the mirror, trying her best not to pick out every single flaw that was on her face and body. The light green dress that Brick had purchased for her hugged her figure perfectly and flowed outwards like one of those typical prom dresses. Unlike Blossom, who had a pink short dress that revealed too much flesh.

"You look fine, darling," The Professor stood at the doorway frowning and not even lip licking, "Don't you believe you're beautiful?" Normally, he would say perverted comments or whatever suited him but this was what he really thought. Her outfit did make her look beautiful as did her perfect make-up with green eyeshadow and winged eyeliner.

"You're just saying that. Brick will come in to pick me up any minute and maybe he'll change his mind about bringing me." Buttercup pouted.

"You need to have some faith in yourself, Buttercup. You look perfect and all eyes will be on you." Miss Keane poked her head through the doorway with a worried smile on her face. She'd always worn the expression that reassured people but after what Buttercup had said earlier about her and The Professor, she felt quite unwelcome and hurt from the comment.

"Thank you." Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest because she did feel a bit bad about her actions. She wasn't completely heartless.

DING DONG!

Everyone woke up from their conversation and almost jumped at the unexpected sound. Buttercup supposed that she'd answer it. It had to be Brick! She pondered over what he'd look like. Would his hair be neatly combed back like he had for his invitation? Would he be wearing a tuxedo? Thoughts flashed through her mind as she twisted the door knob and the door opened.

_Liam._

"Why are you here?" Buttercup snorted. Liam's hair was in a messy mop and there were a few pimples dotted around his usually clear face. Furthermore, he was wearing an untucked white shirt and black suit trousers that were creased.

"I'm going with Blossom, remember?" He narrowed his eyes at the green-eyed PowerPuff, knowing that she would have been his first choice if she liked him back. Buttercup rolled her eyes at him and let out another snort.

"Blossom, your loverboy is here!" She went to the bottom of the stairs and called for her sister. There was a clumsy clatter upstairs and Blossom ran down excitedly. Her short dress was halfway up her thighs and her heels were the tallest Buttercup had ever seen. Basically, she looked as if she was going to a night club rather than a prom. But other than that, she looked great.

Liam's eyes lit up as he saw Blossom go around the corner. He pecked either side of her cheek and they rushed away holding hands and laughing, most likely wanting to be the first ones there so that they could rub it in everyone's faces. Like it was much of an achievement anyway.

"One down, two to go." The Professor giggled from around the corner.

"Can you shut up?" Buttercup hissed.

"I feel like such a proud father. A failure but proud." The Professor wiped a tear around from his eye with a handkerchief that had some green snot on it.

A few minutes later, there was another ring at the doorbell. Knowing that Boomer, Buttercup's attacker could be waiting outside for Bubbles, she made her father open the door. She wasn't really keen on seeing him face to face like that again because he had badly wounded her and put her life at risk potentially. A familiar ginger's voice could be heard.

"Is Buttercup ready?" Brick said. It was as if his voice drifted through the cold air and onto her warm skin.

Slowly, Buttercup reached to the door and caught sight of Brick's figure. Unlike Liam, who was slightly overweight, with his chubby cheeks and sloppily dress - Brick wasn't with muscles that his clothes made stand out. It was like seeing the sun and the moon. Brick was the sun. Liam was the moon.

Brick was wearing a black tuxedo that was tight on his body, revealing his worked out figure well and his hair was in a quiff. Buttercup was thankful because if he had gelled it, it probably would have looked really greasy like Liam's had. His hands were hidden behind his back and he brought them forward, revealing a bunch of roses.

"For you, miss." Brick grinned. Blushing, Buttercup carefully took them out of his hands and handed them to her father. The Professor winked and went to put them in a vase or something along those lines.

"Thank you," Buttercup said after her father had left the room, "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Brick winked.

Yet again, Buttercup blushed and Brick helped her go down the dark path of her garden. Surprisingly, there was a white limo waiting for them. Once the couple had gotten inside of it, they noticed that Liam, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and Princess were already in it.

"Why is she there?" Buttercup pointed at rather rudely.

"Hey! Butch here is my date!" Princess defended, placing her hands over Butch's hairy chest that was shoving through his three buttoned down shirt. Buttercup rolled her eyes and sat at the back of the limo with Brick, who never let go of her hand.

For the ride to the prom, everyone was getting along, laughing and it was a first but everyone was pretty sure that they liked it that way. It was refreshing to know that after all, the worst things could be patched up if effort was weaved into it. The quilt of memories was growing and growing with much more fine material than its previous raw self.

The whole trip there alone was better than anyone could have ever imagined and not even one argument kicked off. It was the start of something beautiful and no one, not even the past could take it away from them.

All there was left of the evening... was the main course - the prom.


End file.
